


Amazing grace

by SlajaSajka



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Out of Character, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: Брюс Уэйн был сильным магом, опытным аврором и просто человеком, любой ценой добивающимся поставленной цели. Именно поэтому учить повзрослевшего криптида отдали ему. Но что-то когда-то пошло совсем не туда — неудивительно, правда?





	1. I once was lost

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку это кроссовер, то удержать хотя бы один из миров в рамках не-AU у меня не получилось. И в расширенной вселенной DC, и в Гарри Поттере есть нестыковки и нелогичности, но иначе миры не желали совмещаться хоть как-то правдоподобно.  
> О магической современной Америке я не нашла никакой информации и позволила себе придумать для нее свои правила, опираясь, впрочем, на имеющиеся на Pottermore статьи.
> 
> Спасибо анону, принесшему команде fandom DC 2018 заявку, вдохновившую меня на этот текст. И [L]Капитан Роджерс[/L], притащивщему эту заявку мне и курившему со мной довольно сложный обоснуй.

Amazing grace how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now I'm found.

Was blind but now I see.

**Общие сведения**  
 **Место:** Нью-Йорк, аврорат, камеры нижнего этажа для особо опасных преступников  
 **Дата:** 20.11.2005  
 **Следователь:** старший аврор Федерального ведомства аврората Джемайя Ленгстон  
 **Допрос начат:** 08:00:00  
 **Допрос окончен:** 17:47:00  
 **Примененные зелья:** Веритасерум  
 **Примененные заклинания:** — 

**Арестант**  
 **Имя:** Альфред  
 **Фамилия:** Пенниуорт  
 **Дата рождения:** 12.08.1950   
**Место жительства:** Готэм  
 **Гражданство:** США  
 **Семейное положение:** холост  
 **Род занятий:** директор Высшей школы авроров Америки

**Допрос по делу номер:** ᚴ596ᛄᚩᛪ9-B

**Протокол:**   
После принятия Веритасерума прошло пять минут, проверка действия.  
 **ВОПРОС:** Ваше имя?  
 **ОТВЕТ:** Альфред Пенниуорт.  
 **ВОПРОС:** Дата рождения?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Двенадцатое августа тысяча девятьсот пятидесятого года.  
 **ВОПРОС:** Семейное положение?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Холост.  
 **ВОПРОС:** Ваш Патронус?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Летучая мышь.   
Контрольные вопросы действие Веритасерума подтверждают.   
**ВОПРОС:** Мистер Пенниуорт, пока вам не предъявлено ни одного обвинения, потому что у аврората нет точных данных о том, участвовали ли вы, напрямую или косвенно, в деятельности террористической группы “Лига справедливости”. Вы участвовали?  
 **ОТВЕТ:** Нет.  
 **ВОПРОС:** Но знали об этой группе?   
**ОТВЕТ:** О ней так или иначе знали все.   
**ВОПРОС:** И все одобряли?  
 **ОТВЕТ:** Не знаю.   
**ВОПРОС:** А вы одобряли?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Да, и до сих пор одобряю.  
 **ВОПРОС:** Несмотря на то, что члены террористической группы “Лига справедливости” напрямую нарушали законы магического общества Северной Америки, в том числе и закон Раппапорт?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Несмотря на это, да.   
**ВОПРОС:** То есть вы считаете отделение магического общества от не-магов неправильным?   
**ОТВЕТ:** В том виде, в котором оно сейчас существует, да.   
**ВОПРОС:** Давайте уточним, мистер Пенниуорт. Преподаватель вашей школы и куратор группы учеников нарушает закон в компании этих же учеников, и вы, зная об их действиях, не только ничего не предприняли, чтобы их остановить, но и одобряли их. Так?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Именно так.   
**ВОПРОС:** Объясните почему.  
 **ОТВЕТ:** Они занимались тем, чем должен заниматься аврорат. Вылавливали магов, которые модифицировали наркотики для не-магов, останавливали грабителей-магов и наемных убийц. На все это аврорат не обращал внимания, пока ситуация не становилась катастрофической. На мой взгляд, то, что они делали, — правильно. И заодно могло заставить МАКУСА пересмотреть отношения с не-магами, по крайней мере, в том, что касалось преступлений. Обливиэйт — хорошее заклинание, но не полезно для психики. Куда проще разбираться с преступниками до того, как они доберутся до не-магов.   
**ВОПРОС:** Что же, я понимаю. Вы знали о том, что аврор Уэйн состоит в интимных отношениях со стажером Кентом?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Нет, не знал.   
**ВОПРОС:** Но догадывались?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Догадывался.   
**ВОПРОС:** Почему вы ничего не предприняли? Отношения между преподавателем и учеником строжайше запрещены, как и работа супругов или любовников в одном подразделении аврората.   
**ОТВЕТ:** У меня не было точных сведений, а предпринимать какие-либо действия на основании догадок я был не вправе. Я директор школы, а не аврор.   
**ВОПРОС:** Хорошо. Почему вы приняли в школу криптида?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Мистер Кент сдал выпускные экзамены школы Ильверморни на “превосходно”, как и вступительные экзамены в школу аврората. У меня не было ни одной причины не принимать его.   
**ВОПРОС:** Кроме той, что он не человек, а криптид, да еще и выросший среди не-магов.   
**ОТВЕТ:** Его происхождение не было препятствием для обучения в Ильверморни. Более того, именно его происхождение сделало его желанным учеником для всех школ Северной Америки. И любое учебное заведение может таким учеником гордиться.   
**ВОПРОС:** Но именно его происхождение привело его в террористическую группу “Лига справедливости”.  
 **ОТВЕТ:** Или желание сделать наш мир немного лучше.   
**ВОПРОС:** Как и Волдеморта когда-то, да?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Мистер Кент не имеет никакого отношения к идеям Волдеморта или Геллерта Гриндевальда. Напомню, с Волдемортом я был знаком лично и сумел бы отличить безумие, похожее на его, от поведения нормального человека. Мистер Кент никогда не высказывался негативно в адрес не-магов, не говорил о планах по захвату мира и так далее. Он, как и мистер Уэйн, всего лишь делали вашу работу, господин старший аврор. В свободное время, заметьте.   
**ВОПРОС:** Кстати о мистере Уэйне. Вы знаете, что сироты находятся под особым наблюдением, из-за Волдеморта. Почему ты приняли его в школу?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Мистер Уэйн прошел все психологические тесты. У меня не было и до сих пор нет никаких оснований предполагать, что он встанет на путь Волдеморта. И, кстати, не всякий сирота — злодей. Или вы считаете главного аврора Британии чистым злом?   
**ВОПРОС:** Мое мнение о мистере Поттере не имеет никакого отношения к делам мистера Уэйна. Мистер Пенниуорт, вы понимаете, что сами загоняете себя в ловушку? Вы высказали лояльность к террористам, поставившим под угрозу существование всего магического мира. Вас, вероятно, ждет такое же наказание, как и их. Я не судья, но вряд ли он решит иначе. Вы ничего не хотите сказать, чтобы помочь следствию? Вы ведь уважаемый человек, мистер Пенниуорт. Вам не обязательно отвечать за то, что вы не делали. Дайте мне что-нибудь, чтобы я мог рекомендовать для вас смягченный приговор.   
**ОТВЕТ:** Мне нечего вам дать. Я на их стороне, а не на вашей.   
**Перерыв на полчаса.**

 

_Утро следующего дня, двумя этажами ниже_

Между ними — стена, тонкая, прозрачная и очень прочная. Особенно если учесть, что на руках у них обоих надеты наручники, палочек нет, и всю тюрьму аврората окружает антимагическое поле.

— Брюс, — зовет Кларк из своей камеры. — Все в порядке?

— Конечно.

На самом деле нет, не в порядке. Это на Кларке все заживает как на собаке, даже синяки с лица сошли к утру. А Брюс без зелий и магии — совершенно обычный человек, и ребра, в которых явно трещины, перестанут болеть совсем не скоро.

Или, наоборот, скоро, если их всех признают виновными и приговорят к смерти.

Брюс знал, на что шел и чем это закончится. У одного него получилось бы скрываться намного дольше. Но прятаться от Кларка было практически невозможно, как и от Лекса, которого так интересовало, отчего Брюс перестал высыпаться.

Как же хреново.

Как банально и глупо они попались, да еще и прихватили с собой мелкого и наивного Аллена, оказавшегося в том переулке случайно, но зачем-то кинувшегося драться на их стороне.

Имена остальных у Брюса вытянули под Веритасерумом, быстро и не особо напрягаясь. Что с ними всеми теперь будет?

С чего он вообще потащил за собой людей? Ладно, не он, а Кларк, обаятельный и завораживающий, но Брюс же мог настоять на том, чтобы в это все никого не посвящали.

Не стал — ну и куда их это все привело?

— Брюс, — снова зовет его Кларк. — В этом нет твоей вины, слышишь? Мы просто пытались немного улучшить этот мир. Мы не преступники.

Наивный Кларк. Брюс не отвечает, да и что тут сказать? Что бороться против системы бесполезно? Что их повернутое на прятках правительство на любую попытку сделать что-то, не соответствующее их представлениям о правильном, отреагирует тюрьмой? Это и так понятно, с самого начала было.

Как же жаль, что между ним к Кларком стена. Брюсу хочется его обнять — вполне вероятно, что они не доживут до первого Адвента и больше никогда не встретятся. Но стены тюрьму слишком сильны даже для криптида, так что никаких объятий и поцелуев.

Им повезло, что они могут разговаривать. Лекса, например, не видно и не слышно, Барри тоже, а где все остальные, Брюс не знает.

Где-то здесь, конечно. Вряд ли их отпустили.

— Брюс?

Кто их сдал? Нет, они, особенно в последнее время, не особо скрывались, опьяненные собственной безнаказанностью и тем, что они помогали беззащитным перед магией не-магам. Но облава была организована так, словно авроры знали, на кого именно охотились. Кто их сдал?

Вопрос о том, почему правительство всеми силами настаивает на прятках от немагического мира и верный ему аврорат закрывал глаза на то что зельевары, улучшают наркотики, например, Брюс давно уже не задает. Он пытался как-то исправить это, когда только начал работать, но быстро понял, что его никто не слушает.

— Брюс!

Кларк оказывается совсем близко к стене, прижимается к ней — его трясет от ударов магии в стене, но он все равно ухитряется проткнуть загородку и протянуть к Брюсу руки. Брюс кидается к нему, обхватывает ладонями его ладони, стискивает, утыкается в них лбом на короткое мгновение. Дольше не получается — силы Кларка не бесконечны, его отшвыривает от барьера к стене. Но у них было несколько секунд прикосновений.

Жить становится легче.

Нельзя никого любить так, как Брюс любит этого человека. Но и не любить не получается. С Кларком в принципе либо все, либо ничего.

Ну и…

Дверь открывается, в проеме появляются охранники, обвешанные амулетами, как новогодние елки игрушками.

— На выход! — рявкает один из них.

Он явно боится, не Брюса, конечно, а Кларка.

Брюс поднимается на ноги, Кларк тоже, из соседней камеры вытаскивают Аллена, едва живого от побоев. Лекс идет сам. Остальные не здесь.

Втроем они сумели бы натворить многое — например, выбраться из подземелий и спрятаться потом. Если бы на Кларка не надели подавляющие магию браслеты.

Если бы он не потратил силы на войну со стеной.

Они не оказались бы тут, если бы учли сраные камеры наблюдения не-магов. Но никто из них не был не-магом, даже рожденный в семье не-магов Лекс отошел от мира, в котором жил одиннадцать лет. В итоге из-за камер — и репортажей в газетах — они и попались.

Но облаву все равно организовывали так, словно точно знали, кого ловят. По именам и со списком способностей. Такую информацию мог сдать только инсайдер — кто? Кто?!

Их ведут к лифту, не разрешая поговорить, эскортируют наверх, в зал заседаний суда. В нем же обнаруживаются и Кейтлин, и Циско, и Синди, и Эдди, и Линда. Фарук, Тони, Марк, Бетт, Бекки. Вся группа.

Никто не ушел.

Кто из них передал информацию аврорату?

Их всех загоняют в круг посреди амфитеатра, накладывают Силенцио, расставляют в три ряда.

И приводят к ним мистера Пенниуорта. Его-то за что?

Кларк хмурится. Если бы не наручники, они…

— Маги Америки, господа присяжные, — начинает судья.

Брюс перестает его слушать, пока он дойдет до оглашения приговора, удастся хорошенько выспаться.

Если как-то получится снять с Кларка наручники, они смогут сбежать. Кларк очень силен и без палочки. Если он освободит остальных, они уйдут отсюда, спрячутся где-нибудь и начнут новую жизнь.

Для этого Брюсу нужна отмычка, не магическая, не-магическая подойдет, потому что замки на наручниках довольно простые, а Брюс специально учился открывать их без заклинания.

Но у него ничего нет, даже шпильки, даже скрепки.

Брюс судорожно перебирает способы освобождения, но ничего реального ему в голову не приходит.

Он должен всех вытащить, но не может.

— ...обвиняются в нарушение закона Раппопорт, последовавшее за этим нарушение Статута о секретности. Вследствие нарушения закона и Статута маги оказались практически раскрыты перед не-магическим сообществом, что привело бы к уничтожению магов всех стран. Обвиненные приговариваются к применению амулета Йорубы*.

Нет.

Только не это, нет.

Рот Лекса беззвучно кривится, на его лице — шок. Ну что же, все понятно.

Про амулет слышали все, тем более те, кто работает в аврорате. Эта дрянь, древняя, как дерьмо мамонта, изменяет реальность. Лишает магических сил, заставляет забыть все. Привязанности, друзей, врагов. Радикальный вариант Обливиэйта, необратимый и этим страшный.

Нет, смерть не лучше. Но и жить так — тоже погано.

И нет, он не думает о том, что делает. Не думает, о том, что будет. Он просто боится забыть.

И поэтому он бросается к охране, сносит с ног ближайшего аврора — от неожиданности все они шарахаются в стороны, какой непрофессионализм — и в два шага добирается до амулета.

Судья уже читает заклинание, амулет светится нестерпимой зеленью, как Авада.

Брюс стаскивает его с круглой подставки, сжимает в ладонях, отозвавшихся на это адской болью, и — он не знает, почему у него получается, но получается же, — вплескивает в него всю свою магию.

Амулет идет трещинами, тишина в зале взрывается криками и заклинаниями, Брюс падает на колени и поднимает голову.

В глазах Кларка — одна сплошная чернота.

И она — последнее, что Брюс видит перед тем, как мир перестает быть.

 

_Ноябрь две тысячи седьмого_

 

Темный прокуренный бар, обычный, спрятавшийся среди жилых домов, стоянок и обшарпанных складов. Не самый приятный район, но здесь никого не интересует, кто ты.

Брюс открывает дверь, заходит внутрь, кивает бармену, садится у стойки.

Ждет.

… он отправил полчаса назад, Карл должен вот-вот прийти.

Осталось только дождаться.

Дверь хлопает, разбавив алкогольно-сигаретную вонь струей свежего уличного воздуха с запахом дождя, Брюс подносит к губам бокал с виски и всем собой ощущает человека, замершего за спиной. Волоски на теле становятся дыбом, от шеи вниз катится обжигающе горячая волна, почти мгновенно наливается тяжестью пах и низ живота.

Нельзя никого вот так хотеть, но Брюс хочет — и ничего не может с собой поделать.

Бармен кидает на стойку ключ от комнатушки на втором этаже. Как всегда, до утра. У них так быстро появилось “как всегда” и множество маленьких ритуалов на двоих. Слишком быстро, наверное.

Вверх по лестнице, не прикасаясь друг к другу, закрыть за собой дверь — и вжаться, вплавиться в чужое тело, впиться в мягкие теплые губы, взять за шею, чтобы не сбежал, укусить, оставив метку, которая к утру сойдет. Но Брюсу достаточно знать, что она была.

Что этот человек принадлежит ему, как и сам Брюс весь, целиком и полностью, принадлежит этому человеку.

Отстраниться на пару секунд, вглядеться в лицо, которое почему-то никак не получается увидеть полностью. Вот потемневшие синие глаза с сузившимся в точку зрачком, вот чуть припухшие губы, вот нос, вот скулы, вот подбородок — а полная картина не складывается, уплывает, забывается, и Брюс смотрит снова.

Он должен запомнить — почему не получается, ну почему?

— Устал? — спрашивает Карл, запустив пальцы ему в волосы. — Тебя долго не было, как все прошло?

— Как всегда прекрасно, — пожимает плечами Брюс. Ну что за вопрос, как оскорбление всем его способностям. — Накрыли мы ту лавку, … взяли с поличным, да и еще кучу запрещенных ингредиентов нашли, включая … и …, представляешь.

И он зевает почему-то, перебив самого себя, сбившись с мысли, потерявшись в чужих прикосновениях.

— Точно устал, — сообщает Карл сам себе. — Давай ложись. Поспим немного, хорошо?

Нет, не хорошо, Брюс пришел сюда, чтобы заниматься с ним сексом, смотреть в расфокусированные глаза и осторожно убирать со лба прилипшие к нему влажные прядки. Но сопротивляться толком не получается, Карл расстегивает его рубашку, стаскивает брюки, ведет Брюса к кровати и роняет на нее, тут же навалившись сверху.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно тебе нужно часов сорок сна. Пожалуйста, давай просто поспим, — просит он. Короткое … гасит свет в комнате, темнота обволакивает их обоих, остается только нарочито ровное чужое дыхание и ощущение горячего тело, вольготно устроившегося на Брюсе.

Маленький нахал — хотя Брюс, в общем-то, согласен, не спал он давно. Но у них так мало времени, которое удается провести вместе, он не хочет терять ни секунды — и все равно соглашается.

Все же совместный сон тоже неплохо, а рядом с Карлом спаться должно отлично.

Они целуются, слишком нежно, слишком медленно, Брюс стягивает с него рубашку, ведет ладонями по гладкой коже, темноту прорезают вспышки. Синее, красное, голубое — не зеленое, хорошо, что не зеленое.

Кто-то кричит:

— …, — и поток слепящего белого света вырывает из темноты людей. Своих, чужих, одетых в одинаковое, что-то держащих в руках.

Они, свои, окружены, с неба льется дождь, за спинами стена, с которой сыплется кирпичная крошка, вокруг — анти… барьер, и никуда не денешься.

Можно продать свою жизнь подороже, можно сдаться — нет, нельзя, но придется, видимо.

Слева от него Карл, по его лицу течет кровь, он щурится сквозь нее, что-то говорит, но слов не слышно.

У врагов нет лиц, одни туманные маски под капюшонами.

— Не то! — В голосе Брюса слишком много раздражения даже на его вкус. — Нужно …, а ты стоишь, как чурбан, и руки у тебя как будто без суставов. Плавный поворот запястья, Карл. И только потом слова. Ясно?

Судя по лицу Карла, ничего не ясно. Это в чем-то логично, …, которое они разучивают, дается не каждому второму, требует целую кучу сил, а они занимаются уже три часа, и бедный Карл просто одурел под конец от усилий и усталости.

Брюс вздыхает, подходит к нему сзади и почти прижимается грудью к спине, чтобы дотянуться до запястья. Карл застывает сусликом, перестает дышать и покорно позволяет вести его рукой ... и потом …, вывернуть кисть, сделать нужный жест.

Вряд ли он что-то запомнил — Брюс понимает почему. Прекрасно все понимает — и тоже хочет.

Может, к … все эти запреты. Если быть осторожным, никто ничего не узнает.

— Ну что, все ясно? — спрашивает он, отходя на шаг.

Карл разворачивается, и глаза у него совершенно безумные, и губы чуть приоткрыты, и скулы залиты настолько яркой краской, что кажется, словно перед Брюсом не будущий …, а невинная нежная школьница.

Надо что-нибудь сделать, сейчас, пока все не стало совсем плохо и всем очевидно.

Надо — но Карл оказывается быстрее, шагает ближе, отчаянно жмурится, хватает Брюса за плечи и неловко тычется губами в его губы — и тут же отпрыгивает, как будто испугался. Брюс возвращает его на место, кладет ладонь на затылок и целует нормально, гладит левую скулу, полыхающую огнем, прижимается бедрами к бедрам, пахом к паху — у них обоих там все крайне недвусмысленно.

Залитый солнцем класс совсем не располагает к учебе, на улице, за окном — лето, и даже Брюсу хочется туда, поваляться в траве, сгрызть яблоко, поискать в зарослях клубнику.

Нельзя, до конца лекции еще сорок минут, и они текут сейчас чересчур медленно.

— … … применяется против …, но только в полнолуние, после полного … .

Карл, сидящий за первым столом в ряду, зевает, не разжимая зубов.

Брюс ненавидит эти сны — они слишком похожи на воспоминания. На обрывки прошлой жизни, надежно погребенной под жизнью нынешней.

Ничего такого не было: Брюс помнит себя с детства и никак не мог бы забыть, случись с ним то, что ему постоянно теперь снится.

Человек по имени Карл — это имя режет неправильностью, с ним что-то не то, но что именно, Брюс не знает.

Паузы вместо слов — Брюсу кажется, что он вот-вот вспомнит хотя бы одно, но никак не выходит.

Чужая, немного наивная любовь — вместо нее у Брюса очень много одиночества и ответственности.

Своя собственная любовь — такая огромная, что она почти мешала дышать. Точнее, дышать у Брюса получалось нормально только рядом с ним.

Он ненавидит эти сны и остающееся после них ощущение безнадежной тоски с отчетливым металлическим привкусом.

Иногда ему снится откровенная порнуха, иногда какие-то рейды между старинными зданиями, по улицам, которых нет и не было в Готэме. Иногда завтраки, иногда здание изнутри, портреты на стенах, и с ними приятно поговорить, движущиеся статуи, книги, которые листаются сами по себе, странные существа, похожие то на ночной кошмар, то на радость любителя фэнтези.

Он решил бы, что сошел с ума, но, с другой стороны, это же просто сны. Сниться может что угодно и кому угодно.

И даже то, что они начались после взрыва в филиале СтарЛабс Централ-сити, ничего не меняет. Брюс не научился бегать быстрее скорости света, не управляет погодой и не превращается в яд — в общем, не приобрел ничего из того, что умеют теперь мета-люди. У него есть только сны.

А того человека звали не Карл, нет.

И это мешает больше всего.


	2. But now I'm found

**Общие сведения**  
Место: аврорат Централ-сити, камера для допросов  
Дата: 03.06.2008  
Следователь: старший аврор Федерального ведомства аврората Ирвин Ленгстон  
Допрос начат: 14:00  
Допрос окончен: 18:00  
Примененные зелья: Веритасерум  
Примененные заклинания:  — 

**Подозреваемый**  
Фамилия: Тойре   
Имя: Акира  
Дата рождения: 19.04.1985   
Место жительства: Централ-сити  
Гражданство: США  
Семейное положение: женат, трое детей  
Род занятий: старший аврор группы наблюдения за Измененными

 **Допрос по делу номер:** ᚱ423ᛊᚻᛯ5-P 

**Протокол:** После принятия Веритасерума прошло пять минут, проверка действия.

 **ВОПРОС:** Ваше имя? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Акира Тойре.

 **ВОПРОС:** Дата рождения? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Девятнадцатое апреля тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят пятого года.

 **ВОПРОС:** Семейное положение? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Женат.

 **ВОПРОС:** Ваш Патронус? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Собака породы акита-ину. 

Контрольные вопросы действие Веритасерума подтверждают.

 **ВОПРОС:** Расскажите, что произошло первого августа две тысячи седьмого года, мистер Тойре.

 **ОТВЕТ:** Я не могу ничего сказать точно, господин старший аврор. Мы никогда с таким не сталкивались.

 **ВОПРОС:** Расскажите неточно.

 **ОТВЕТ:** Из того, что нам известно… Не-маги построили лабораторию, частично занимающуюся еще и изучением магических процессов. В том виде, в котором они их понимают и называют физикой. Я читал газеты, господин старший аврор. В них писали, что глава лаборатории обещает сделать разные открытия, но какие именно, я не понял, мне не хватает… специальных знаний. В день открытия произошел взрыв. Наши следящие амулеты засекли выброс силы, неизвестной магии. Или забытой, не знаю. Поиски по отпечатку в книгах ничего не дали. Вспышка накрыла город и окрестности. Примерно полчаса после нее у нас сбоили следящие амулеты, но никаких происшествий не было. Работа амулетов восстановлена, никаких изменений замечено не было. Нигде, господин старший аврор. 

**ВОПРОС:** Вы знали, что в той лаборатории работали трое Измененных? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Да, конечно. Но вы же в курсе, магия после амулета Йорубы не уходит, только изменяется. Измененные о ней и не подозревают, но она есть и пытается найти себе выход. Применение. Часто это выражается в способностях выше среднего. В так называемом таланте. Мистер Рамон хорошо разбирается… я не знаю, как это называется. Во всяких не-магических машинах. Мисс Сноу — целитель. Но она была целителем и до того, как к ней применили амулет.

 **ВОПРОС:** И вас не насторожило то, что двое Измененных работают там, где творится неизвестно что? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Откуда я мог знать, что именно там творится? Мы же не поддерживаем контакты с миром не-магов, а те сведения, которые есть в открытом доступе, мне ни о чем не говорят. 

**ВОПРОС:** Вы проверяли уровень магии и память Измененных? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Раз в месяц, как нужно. Никаких других изменений ни у кого выявлено не было. После… инцидента мы все проверили тоже, и мистера Аллена, который находится в коме, и всех остальных. Ничего бросающегося в глаза и странного. И все это время не происходило ничего странного, господин старший аврор. 

**ВОПРОС:** Поэтому вы не среагировали на происшествия в вашем городе? На магов погоды Мардонов, и зельевара Нимбуса, и прекрасного трансфигуратора Блэка? И всех остальных, сколько их еще вылезло? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Наши амулеты не фиксировали вспышек магии, господин старший аврор. Сила этих людей проявляется не так, как у обычных магов. Нам нужны новые инструменты, чтобы следить за ними. Потому что с теми, что есть, мы не справляемся. 

**ВОПРОС:** И вы отрицаете свою вину в том, что информация о магах распространилась среди не-магов? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Я читаю газеты, господин старший аврор. Не-маги списывают все… необычные явления на последствия взрыва лаборатории. Нигде нет ни слова о магии. Только в газетках мелкого тиража и для особо ну... “одаренных”. Но им никто не верит. 

**ВОПРОС:** Кстати, вы знаете, что чтение прессы не-магов подходит под нарушение закона Раппопорт? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Что вы от меня тогда хотите, я не понимаю! Я должен следить за Измененными, живущими в мире не-магов, вы обвиняете меня в том, что я слежу плохо, и тут же снова обвиняете меня в том, что я нарушаю закон, хотя газеты не-магов — мое единственное средство получения хоть какой-то информации! Я не могу делать свою работу нормально, если мне нечем ее делать! 

Перерыв на полчаса, подозреваемый Тойре Акира не адекватен. Применение успокаивающих зелий запрещено. 

 

_Август тысяча девятьсот девяностого_

 

Вспышки красного и желтого превращают кухню в страшный сон. Барри жмется боком к открытой дверце шкафа, прячет лицо в ладонях, выглядывает через растопыренные пальцы и снова прячется. 

Барри знает, что это заклинания, но мама и человек, с которым она дерется, не произносят вслух ни слова. 

Вспышка, вспышка, еще одна. Прямо перед Барри падает горшок с молоком и разбивается.

Мама расстроится. 

— Ты все равно сдохнешь, сука! — кричит тот человек. 

Мама не отвечает, вспышки становятся ярче. Барри залезает в шкаф и прикрывается стоящим там тазом.

— За все то, что ты сделала с моей семьей, ты сдохнешь! 

Мама сильная и умная. И очень красивая. Барри знает, что она — аврор. Это как полицейский, но у магов. Про магов говорить можно только с мамой и с папой, а больше ни с кем нельзя. Но скоро Барри пойдет в школу, где все умеют колдовать, и он тоже научится. А потом станет аврором, как мама. И будет всем помогать.

Вспышки видно через таз, красные, синие, зеленые. Что-то падает и громко ударяется.

Наступает тишина. 

Барри прислушивается, но больше ничего не происходит. Он ждет, когда мама позовет его и скажет, что надо идти мыть руки, а потом обедать.

Сегодня на десерт кофейный пирог, который Барри очень любит.

Он ждет, но мама молчит. 

Он ждет.

А потом осторожно вылезает наружу. 

 

_Май две тысячи седьмого_

 

Барри нравится его новая жизнь. Спидфорс, друзья, наконец-то настоящее дело, наставник, собственные способности, пределов которых никто не знает. Нравится бегать, нравится помогать — скрываться разве что сложно, да и отношения Айрис с Эдди — это скорее плохо, чем хорошо.

Но в общем и в целом все прекрасно.

Было бы, если бы эта жизнь была для Барри единственной.

То есть нет, она-то, понятно, одна, но к ней примешивается еще что-то.

Обрывки слов — слог-два: аке, при, олло, атус, ктопа.

Странные мысли — пригодился бы оноворт, сейчас бы ялющезель, алочк не помешала бы.

Странные сны — замок, портреты, с которыми можно поговорить, стремительно светлеющая жидкость в медном котле и чей-то крик: “В стороны!” 

Странные… воспоминания — два человека сражаются, не дерутся, а кидаются друг в друга заклинаниями, Барри тайком наблюдает за ними откуда-то сверху и хочет так же, зеленая вспышка, после которой мама замолкает, зеленая, а не желтая и не красная, жуткий кашель, раздирающий горло, и что-то сладкое на вкус, дающее заснуть.

Странные ощущения — теплое дерево в ладони, шершавые страницы древних книг, пахнущих пылью, под пальцами, бахрома на балдахине, приятно щекочущая кожу.

Барри не знает, откуда они, но абсолютно уверен, что они не меньше правда, чем спидфорс, кофе в кофейне Айрис и погодные маги. 

Он пытается вспомнить, но кроме этих обрывков ничего нет — однако в памяти нет и дыр, то есть Барри ничего не забывал. 

Допустим, пока он лежал в коме, он придумал себе новый мир. Такое вполне возможно, он читал. И вот из этого мира и лезет все странное.

Вполне возможно — но Барри не верит. Не в состоянии поверить, что-то говорит ему, что на самом деле все не так. Что мысли, слова, остальное, что там есть — это реальная часть его. Просто потерявшаяся где-то.

Но Барри ее найдет. В конце концов, он быстро бегает и мог что-то где-то случайно выронить, из карманов или из памяти. Если бегать еще быстрее, то когда-нибудь он споткнется о потерю и она снова будет с ним

Сначала, скорее всего, переломав ему все кости, но это не страшно. Главное, она вернется.


	3. Was blind

**Общие сведения**  
Место: Метрополис  
Дата: 01.09.2013  
Следователь: старший аврор Федерального ведомства аврората Ирвин Ленгстон  
Допрос начат: 07:30  
Допрос окончен: 16:39  
Примененные зелья: Веритасерум  
Примененные заклинания:  — 

**Подозреваемый**  
Имя: Лесли  
Фамилия: Мойра  
Дата рождения: 14.09.1952  
Место жительства: Метрополис   
Гражданство: США  
Семейное положение: замужем  
Род занятий: глава отделения аврората в Метрополисе

 **Допрос по делу номер:** ᚸ895ᚫᚱ5-P

 **Протокол:**

После принятия Веритасерума прошло пять минут, проверка действия.

 **ВОПРОС:** Ваше имя? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Мойра Лесли.

 **ВОПРОС:** Дата рождения? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Четырнадцатого сентября тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят второго года.

 **ВОПРОС:** Семейное положение? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Замужем.

 **ВОПРОС:** Ваш Патронус? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Орел. 

Контрольные вопросы действие Веритасерума подтверждают

 **ВОПРОС:** Миссис Лесли, расскажите о том, что произошло в июле две тысячи третьего года в Метрополисе. 

**ОТВЕТ:** Нападение криптидов, мистер Ленгстон. Неожиданное и непрогнозируемое.

 **ВОПРОС:** Объясните подробнее. 

**ОТВЕТ:** Мистер Ленгстон, вы не хуже меня знаете, кто такие криптиды. Они два с половиной тысячелетия безвылазно жили на своем острове, отказывались от контактов с магами и не-магами. Нам о них толком ничего не известно, кроме того, о чем говорится в наших легендах и легендах не-магов. Ну и из рассказов редких людей, ухитрившихся проникнуть на Крипту и уйти с нее живыми. То, что их ребенок оказался среди не-магов, скорее всего, случайность или какие-то их политические игрища, в которых мы ничего не понимаем. 

**ВОПРОС:** Под ребенком вы подразумеваете Кларка Кента, Измененного? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Именно его. Измененного Кларка Кента, которого не-маги считают инопланетянином. Он себя сам тоже, кстати. Не знали? 

**ВОПРОС:** Вопросы здесь задаю я, миссис Лесли. 

**ОТВЕТ:** Да ради Мерлина, задавайте. Я всего лишь пытаюсь объяснить, почему мы ничего не сделали, да и не могли сделать. И еще — почему мистер Кент не представляет для магического мира никакой угрозы. 

**ВОПРОС:** И почему?

 **ОТВЕТ:** С угрозой все просто: он не знает, что он маг. Был им, по крайней мере. Что все его способности — это магия, которая ищет выход. У него ее всегда было много, испариться она не могла и выразилась вот в такой форме. И Йоруба наверняка наплела ему сказок про другие миры, а не про магию. 

**ВОПРОС:** Хорошо, допустим. А что с остальными криптидами? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Я не знаю деталей, мистер Лэнгстон. Но из того, что мне известно… Зод был преступником, это Крипта подтвердила официальным письмом. Он сбежал из тюрьмы, в которую его посадили за попытки вернуть цивилизацию криптидов к былому величию. Это же он пытался сделать и здесь, с помощью амулетов Матери Крипты, подчинить себе не-магов и магов. Мистер Кент… 

**ВОПРОС:** Измененный Кент. 

**ОТВЕТ:** ...мистер Кент успел раньше нас. 

**ВОПРОС:** Разнеся при этом полгорода. 

**ОТВЕТ:** Мы не справились бы с меньшими потерями, да еще и, скорее всего, раскрыли бы себя. А способности мистера...

 **ВОПРОС:** Измененного!

 **ОТВЕТ:** ...мистера Кента легко списываются на его якобы внеземное происхождение. Я читаю газеты, мистер Лэнгстон. 

**ВОПРОС:** Несмотря на то, что это запрещено?

 **ОТВЕТ:** Несмотря на это. Я должна быть в курсе того, что делают Измененные и что происходит в мире не-магов, иначе работать нормально у нас не получится. Политика президента Моррисона нежизнеспособна, и вы должны понимать это не хуже меня. Мы могли бы жить, вообще никак не контактируя с не-магами, только если бы заперлись на отдельном острове, как криптиды или амазонки Темискиры. Но мы живем среди не-магов, многие из нас родом из семей не-магов — как долго мы еще сможем прятаться? Особенно если учесть, что наши же маги тайком сотрудничают с не-магами, помогая им в разных и всегда крайне некрасивых делах. И мы обязаны не замечать эти дела, потому что они не касаются магов и наносят вред только тем, кто не умеет колдовать? 

**ВОПРОС:** Речь не о… 

**ОТВЕТ:** Об этом. Двенадцать лет назад мистер Уэйн и его союзники пытались это изменить. Мы раскрываем сами себя политикой невмешательства. Особенно после взрыва в Централ-сити, после которого магия Измененных полезла наружу в еще более странных формах, чем до этого. 

**ВОПРОС:** Мэм, приберегите эти аргументы для суда. Сейчас мы разговариваем не о политике Президента, а о том, что случилось в июне в Метрополисе. Почему артефакты криптидов попали к не-магам? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Потому что официально они принадлежат инопланетной цивилизации криптонцев, а не криптидам. Все просто. Мы никак не можем наложить Обливиэйт на весь мир — а ведь драку мистера...

 **ВОПРОС:** Измененного!

 **ОТВЕТ:** ...мистера Кента с Зодом видел весь мир. И мы не можем забрать артефакты у правительства — официально. Потому что наше правительство не имеет контактов с правительством не-магов. А любое магическое вмешательство в работу армии считается контактом с миром не-магов, который, увы, запрещен. Мы не можем выкрасть то, что они называют кораблем, из центра города, потому что у нас нет разрешения на столько Обливиэйтов разом. Поэтому артефакты достались не-магам. Они все равно ничего не смогут с ними сделать. Для активации нужна магическая сила, которой они не обладают. И, вероятно, у них нет приборов для исследования. Этого я, сами понимаете, точно не знаю. 

**ВОПРОС:** Почему вы не предприняли ничего для нейтрализации Измененного Кента? 

**ОТВЕТ:** Потому что он нигде ни слова не сказал про магию и, как и все Измененные, не помнит ничего о ней и о нашем мире. А рассказы про инопланетное происхождение, как и красные лучи из глаз, сила и скорость не подходят под определение “магия”.

 **ВОПРОС:** Но это именно она.

 **ОТВЕТ:** Это измененная она. Как и способности мета-людей из Централ Сити. И измененная настолько, что не подходит под нашу юрисдикцию. Измененные не используют волшебные палочки, не произносят заклинания — они просто делают что-то, что не вполне вписывается в понятие не-магов “наука”. Но не колдуют. 

**ВОПРОС:** В бою с Зодом Измененный Кент применил заклинание Эффунди*.

 **ОТВЕТ:** Но не понял этого. Как не понимает, что все его способности — это тоже заклинания, просто измененные. 

**ВОПРОС:** Вы можете это гарантировать?

 **ОТВЕТ:** Нет, как и все остальное, что связано с Измененными. Но мы ничего не сможем с ними сделать. Авада, конечно, действует на всех. Но Флеш слишком быстр, например. А Супермен… Он успеет среагировать тоже. А вот вас никто не защитит от того, на что он способен.

*от латинского effundi — истощать

_Июнь две тысячи тринадцатого_

— И вместе мы возродим Криптон! — кричит Зод. 

В слове “Криптон” Кларку слышится что-то не то. Как будто его произносят дважды, причем в первый раз немного иначе. Чуть меньше звуков, чуть другое звучание. 

Но времени анализировать и вслушиваться нет. 

Зод слишком силен, слишком опытен — Кларку нечего ему противопоставить, только собственную силу и полностью отсутствующие умения драться. Ему было не на ком практиковаться — опасно. Не для Кларка — для партнера по спаррингу. А Зод явно десятилетиями учился красиво и быстро наносить людям несовместимые с жизнью увечья. 

А еще — Кларк словно видит все дважды. Один раз обычную драку, махание руками, ногами и прочими частями тела. Второй — тонкий кусочек деревца в руках Зода и срывающиеся с него вспышки.

_Заклинаний?.._

Слово всплывает в голове само по себе, но ведь магии не существует. 

В этом Кларк уверен.

Инопланетян тоже вот не существовало — и что? 

— А люди? — спрашивает Кларк, уворачиваясь от очередного удара. — Что будет с ними? 

— Магглы? Не имеет значения, что будет с ними. Они мусор под ногами великих, Кэл. Мы рождены, чтобы править. С тобой или без тебя, но мы вернемся туда, откуда нас века назад сбросили те, кто считал нас опасностью. 

Их проносит через стену очередного дома.

Кларку не больно, как всегда, а вот Зода защищает что-то еще, кроме надетых на нем вещей. Но что?.. 

— Люди не мусор, Зод. Никогда не были мусором!

Он не справляется — впервые в жизни не справляется.

Кроме того, знает откуда-то, что всей его силы не хватит, чтобы добраться до Зода. Нет, если Кларк дотянется до него, то сможет сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы остановить этого человека — нет, не-человека, как он сам, — как до этого он остановил один из механизмов здесь же, в городе. 

Но дотянуться не получается.

— Значит мы справимся без тебя, Кэл Эл. Как справлялись до этого!

Зод достает оружие — поднимает деревянную, блестящую палочку, — отводит руку за спину, прицеливается — начинает говорить.

Первая буква в новом предложении — "а". 

Дальше только смерть, если не увернуться. 

"Ты все делаешь не так, — говорит в его голове голос. — Смотри. Руку к плечу, потом вперед и вниз, и когда она полностью выпрямится, запястье резко назад. Давай я покажу". 

Со спины прижимается горячее тяжелое тело, шеи касается чужое дыхание, на предплечье ложится ладонь — все нереальное, рядом никого нет, кроме Зода, уже добравшегося до “д”. Но Кларк повторяет за фантомом движение и даже вспоминает — и тут же забывает — нужное слово.

Зод спотыкается на “е”, замолкает и валится на землю сломанной куклой. 

Он совершенно точно мертв.

_"Умница, — хвалит Кларка голос. — Вот видишь, все получилось. А теперь повтори сам"._

Этот голос — из снов. И человек из них же.

Кларк не помнит его лица и имени, во сне знает, но забывает сразу же, как просыпается. 

Жаль. 

Как же жаль. 

В тех снах Кларку всегда хорошо, а рядом с ним человек, вместе с которым можно изменить весь мир. Любимый, родной, близкий, хоть временами и абсолютно непонятный.

Утро, наступающее после этих снов, слишком быстрое, всегда оставляет горечь гнетущего тяжелого и тоскливого одиночества.

Вот только того человека в жизни Кларка никогда не было — откуда тогда сны о том, что не существовало? 

_Сентябрь две тысячи первого_

— А я слышала, что он самый лучший! — страшным шепотом сообщает Бет.

Они все это слышали, куратор по теории прожужжал им всем уши о том, как именно их группе повезло и как долго аврора Уэйна уговаривали взять их на практику.

И вот теперь они все ждут: самый лучший аврор Федерального ведомства еще пока не опаздывает, но через минуту-другую будет к этому опасно близок. Кларк не просто косится на дверь, а не отводит от нее взгляда, пытаясь представить того, кто сейчас должен войти.

Почему-то ему видится немолодой, огромный мужчина, весь покрытый шрамами, возможно, без глаза или без руки, седой и мудрый. 

И Кларк прекрасно понимает, что, скорее всего, ошибается, но не думает, что настолько.

Мужчина, который возникает в дверном проеме, молод. Старше их, но все равно молод. На нем, ну по крайней мере на лице, нет ни одного шрама, все его части тела на месте — но это, в общем-то, совершенно нормально.

А вот то, как он одет… Темно-серые брюки, такой же жилет, черная рубашка, галстук, не то светло-лиловый, не то темно-розовый, непонятно, а на галстуке, чуть выше пуговиц жилета — зажим. И еще что-то, протыкающее узел. Все это явно очень дорогое, сшитое на заказ, а не купленное в магазине. Чехол для палочки смотрится на левом предплечье чужеродным предметом. 

Мужчина проходит к столу, опирается о него бедром, небрежно сунув руки в карманы, усмехается и представляется: 

— Меня зовут Брюс Уэйн, я старший аврор, моя специализация — боевые операции повышенной сложности. Например, освобождение банка, захваченного две недели назад, слышали? — Ответа он не ждет, видимо уверенный, что все слышали о нем хотя бы раз, и продолжает: — До окончания обучения я ваш куратор. Я буду учить вас применять на практике то, что вы изучали в теории весь прошлый год. От заклинаний до сидения в засадах длиной в пару дней. Ко мне же вы можете обратиться, если у вас проблемы, если вам нужны дополнительные занятия и вам что-то непонятно. Мне можно послать сову или Патронуса или в те дни, когда вы в школе, найти меня в моей кабинете, на третьем В-уровне. Представьтесь. 

Кларк называет свое имя, пытаясь отделаться от мысли, что им в кураторы достался не то клоун, не то чей-то сынок, пропихнутый заботливым папашей на тепленькое и безопасное место. Теплее и безопаснее в аврорате только преподавание какого-нибудь предсказаний, но на такое мозгов этого пижона, должно быть, не хватило. 

Не повезло. 

Как же им не повезло. 

— Прекрасно, — кивает мистер Уэйн. Кларк очень старается, чтобы даже в мыслях это имя не звучало с издевкой, но получается плохо. — Доставайте палочки. Первое задание на сегодня — вывести меня из строя. Каким угодно образом. Можете колдовать, можете бить, можете кинуть стулом. Непростительные, само собой, запрещены. Нападать всем вместе. Время — семь минут. Вперед. Темпус. 

Над его головой возникают светящиеся красным часы, Кларк неуверенно берется за палочку и так же неуверенно оглядывается. Остальные не лучше, они мнутся, смотрят то друг на друга, то на мистера Уэйна, но напасть не решаются. 

Ну… С этой проблемой мистер Уэйн разбирается быстро. Чем он кидает в Кларка, Кларку неизвестно, заклинание нежно-сиреневого цвета он никогда не видел, но отмахнуться и закрыться успевает, пусть и в последнюю секунду. Луч свистит мимо, ударяется в стену, рассыпается искрами.

Следующее летит в Бет — и тоже не достигает цели. То ли их берегут, то ли мистер Уэйн просто медленный и неуклюжий.

Первое — понимает Кларк через несколько мгновений, когда они атакуют все вместе. Мистер Уэйн отбивает их жалкие попытки его достать так, словно пьет чай. Небрежно, вальяжно и явно красуясь. 

Пятеро студентов, лучшие на курсе между прочим, ему не противники, и он этого не скрывает.

Сначала вылетает Бет, ее достают банальным Оглушающим. 

После нее в углу оседает Циско, еще через мгновение-другое к нему присоединяются Фарук и Эдди, и остается только Кларк.

Он этим гордится — остальные легли на за две минуты, а он держится третью! — но не долго. Потому что быстро понимает: в этом нет ни капли его заслуги. Просто мистер Уэйн оставил его напоследок — видимо, чтобы с удовольствием погонять.

Кларк не успевает атаковать — да что там, он защищаться-то может через раз, и то недолго. Его вздергивает в воздух вниз головой, пару раз трясет, макушкой опасно близко к полу, и отпускает, добавив в догонку Оглушающим.

Как же… 

Какой же он ублюдок!

Кларк привык сдерживаться. Всю жизнь, с детства, из него лезла магия, и никто толком не знал, что с ней делать. Мама учила его самоконтролю, потом, в школе, его учили держать себя в руках, после того, как простенькое Вингардиум Левиоса, примененное к перу, пробило солидную дыру в стене. 

И его всегда боялись. Профессора в Ильверморни так точно, банально потому, что даже угадать не брались, какое его следующее действие навредит окружающим. 

Но не все — некоторые его… нет, не ненавидели, но придирались постоянно. 

А Кларк — наивный, ха — надеялся, что хотя бы в школе Аврората такого не будет. Хрен там, если в теоретической части все было более или менее нормально, то мистер Уэйн с ходу показал, кто будет главным козлом отпущения.

За что, а? 

— Вставайте, — приказывает мистер Уэйн. — Ничего страшного ни с кем из вас не случилось. И, пока вы все не скисли, все было совсем не так плохо, как вам кажется. На ноги, ну!

А у этого… мистера Уэйна даже рубашка не помялась…

 _Ноябрь две тысячи первого_

— И это все, на что ты способен? — В голосе мистера Уэйна звучит явное презрение. 

Не зря этого человека называют летучей мышью — он самый настоящий кровопийца. Конечно, Кларк знает, что летучие мыши не пьют кровь, но и избавиться от предрассудков не получается. Особенно если рядом находится **этот** человек.

Кларк поднимается на дрожащие ноги, выпрямляется и сжимает руку так, что в кулаке хрустит ветка, в которую он вцепился.

Мистер Уэйн, конечно, грязный и растрепанный, на щеке у него обрастает бахромой крови свежая царапина, но он не запыхался, не устал и выглядит, в общем-то, как обычно. Разве что одет он разнообразия ради не в свои пижонские тряпки, а в аврорскую униформу: высокие ботинки, штаны с кучей карманов, кофту с длинным рукавом и тяжелую мантию. 

Небо, пока далеко от них, прорезает вспышка, следом за ней, секунд через пятнадцать, гремит гром, а потом неизвестно откуда налетает холодный злой зимний ветер. 

Кларк пытается отдышаться — ни черта не получается. Он жутко устал, все остальные давно уже сошли со зверской полосы препятствий и отправились по домам, и только Кларка мистер Уэйн все еще гоняет.

Как быка на корриде. Тут тычок, там удар, здесь порез, а вот здесь кулаком по свежему синяку и заклинанием вдогонку. Пока бык, то есть Кларк, не свалится замертво, а зрители на трибунах не взвоют от вида свежей крови и свежего трупа.

Даже жаль, что никто за ними не наблюдает. Если бы наблюдали, бесславная кончина Кларка на полигоне не осталась бы для мистера Уэйна безнаказанной. А так… 

— Кент, ты заснул? — рявкает мистер Уэйн. — Давай, шевели жопой. Пока мы не дойдем до конца, домой я тебя не отпущу. Ну! 

Кларк сглатывает густую слюну с четким металлическим привкусом, заставляет себя разжать ладони и делает шаг вперед. 

Он помнит правило: если на полигоне ученику удастся завалить учителя, то полоса препятствий считается засчитанной.

Нужно всего лишь притвориться, что он вот-вот упадет, а потом Уэйн подберется поближе, посмотреть, что там случилось, и тогда Авадой его. Нет, не Авадой, конечно, но тем же Ступефаем, наверное, хватит. 

Кларк его ненавидит. На самом деле ненавидит. Этот человек — сраная летучая мышь — делает все, чтобы жизнь Кларка окончательно превратилась в ад. В школе аврората и так нелегко, да и не должно быть, но никто не говорил, что над студентами можно издеваться.

Над одним студентом, Кларком Кентом, священной коровой интеграции криптидов в магическое сообщество. Абсолютно провальной, потому что кроме Кларка интегрировать больше некого, а он сам криптид только по рождению. С ним носились всю школу — ну те учителя, которые не боялись. С ним носятся до сих пор, — все, кроме мистер Уэйна, явно считающего своей основной задачей не дать Кларку дожить до выпуска.

Чем Кларк ему насолил? 

Он добирается до места, где мистер Уэйн стоял еще минуту назад, но его там нет.

Ладно. Оглушить — и можно валить отсюда.

Кларк оглядывается, пытаясь увидеть его в кромешной тьме ноябрьского вечера, не видит, само собой, и решительно оседает на землю, изображая труп. Даже дышит реже, а вот вслушивается со всем вниманием. Сначала его окружают только звуки леса, а потом к ним прибавляются едва слышные легкие шаги.

Как человек весом фунтов в двести может двигаться настолько незаметно, Кларк не понимает. Сам он, скорее, похож на новорожденного бегемотика. 

Шаги приближаются, Кларк сжимает поудобнее палочку, напрягается и… 

— Не-а, не получится. — Мистер Уэйн наступает на его запястье, выдирает из ладони палочку и упирает кончик своей Кларку под подбородок. — Ты слишком активно не дышал, Кент. А люди в бессознательном состоянии так себя не ведут. Вставай. 

Кларк его ненавидит, честно. Вот убил бы. А еще он устал до черных точек перед глазами и только поэтому вдруг спрашивает то, что вертится на языке уже два месяца: 

— За что вы ненавидите меня, мистер Уэйн? Криптиды лично порвали вам самый дорогой галстук в коллекции и погнули все булавки? 

Мистер Уэйн сначала молчит, потом вдруг начинает ржать и опускается рядом с Кларком на колени. 

— Я тебя не ненавижу, — сообщает он сквозь смех. — Хотя, признаю, ты имел полное право думать именно так. Но нет, я не испытываю к тебе ненависти. 

— Зачем тогда вы надо мной издеваетесь? — Кларк так удивляется, что забывает об усталости. 

— Я не издеваюсь, Кент. Я тебя учу. Ты никогда не задумывался над тем, насколько ты сильнее всех остальных? И насколько ты не умеешь управлять своей силой? Тебя никто не учил, это понятно, потому что никто толком не знает, как именно учить человека, силы которого не понимает. 

— А вы понимаете? — Кларк приподнимается на локте и заглядывает ему в лицо.

— Я тоже не понимаю. Но, в отличие от всех остальных, я знаю, что с тобой бесполезно цацкаться. Ты должен выяснить предел своих сил, выяснить, на что ты способен, а на что нет, потому что к твоей огромной силе прилагается еще б _о_ льшая ответственность. Которую ты не сможешь нести, если не будешь чувствовать свои границы. Но ты не сможешь их найти, если не будешь каждый раз до предела выкладываться. Так что я не ненавижу тебя и не издеваюсь над тобой. Я всего лишь пытаюсь облегчить твою жизнь, не нынешнюю, конечно, а ту, что наступит потом. 

Кларк идиот, это факт. Впрочем, никто не сумел бы рассмотреть за этим кошмаром... хм, заботу? 

Правда, и осознать все, что мистер Уэйн ему сказал, он пока не в состоянии, на это банально нет сил.

Мистер Уэйн тем временем поднимается на ноги и протягивает ему руку: 

— Вставай. Хватит на сегодня. 

Кларк послушно цепляется за предложенную ладонь, принимает помощь, поднимаясь на ноги, зажмуривается от плеснувшей в горло тошноты и мотает головой: 

— Нет. До конца не так много. Давайте закончим сегодня.

Наверное, тогда мистер Уэйн стал смотреть на него по-другому.

Наверное. 

_Рождество две тысячи первого_

Сверкающие хрусталем люстры, приятный свет свечей, негромкие разговоры, ненавязчивая музыка, очень дорогой алкоголь в старинном хрустале — рождественский прием МАКУСА — это скучно и тяжело. Не физически, а морально. 

Кларка представляют иностранным магам, демонстрируют, как кубок по квиддичу, жаль только, что сначала не отполировали, было бы, по крайней мере, забавно. 

— Мистер Поттер, познакомьтесь, — сладко щебечет Карл Лиеб, заместитель президента МАКУСА. — Это мистер Кларк. 

Мерлин, куда бы сбежать. 

Худой растрепанный очкарик трясет его руку, но без энтузиазма. И улыбается вымученно, и выглядит так, словно совсем не рад здесь находиться.

Кларк, конечно, знает, кто это, и сочувствует ему: быть куклой при политиках — то еще развлечение. 

А вот мистеру Уэйну хорошо, он здесь явно на своем месте и блистает в обществе, как будто так и надо.

Кларку это не нравится, но он не понимает почему. Никаких объективных причин этому нет. Просто после того разговора на полигоне Кларк зачем-то начал присматриваться к нему.

И мистер Уэйн оказался не таким, каким виделся через пелену ненависти. То есть он так и остался пижоном, мудаком и временами садистом. Но с ним можно было пошутить, он светло и мягко улыбался, он на самом деле поддерживал ту же Бет, у которой, как выяснилось, проблемы в семье, что сказывалось на учебе. 

С ним легко молчалось, когда от усталости не получалось говорить, он интересно рассказывал случаи из своей богатой аврорской практики. 

Он по-прежнему драл с Кларка три шкуры, но, когда Кларк осознал зачем, учиться стало проще, как и переносить то, что с ним делали. 

Ну и еще — его хотелось. Как-то сразу, в одно мгновение захотелось, и уже месяц как не перестает.

Кларк не знает, как с этим быть. Во-первых, нельзя. Во-вторых, он никому не сдался, разве что в качестве экзотической игрушки.

Ну и куча всяких других “во”.

Мистер Уэйн — птица совсем не его полета, а вот дочери президента, которую он, оттанцевав вальс, ведет к матери, более чем.

Обидно. Впрочем, Кларку часто не доставалось того, чего он хотел. 

Он вздыхает и включается в разговор с мистером Поттером, такой же пустой и глупый, как и весь прием. Он не следит за тем, куда делся мистер Уэйн, и именно поэтому вздрагивает, когда на его плечо ложится тяжелая ладонь. Гладит, словно стряхивает пылинки, едва заметно сжимает — дышать становится легче, а мистер Уэйн, как будто не сделал ничего такого, улыбается мистеру Поттеру. 

Кларк едва сдерживается, чтобы не накрыть место прикосновения ладонью, чтобы не удержать едва заметное тепло еще на мгновение дольше.

Нельзя и это тоже — но он будет помнить. 

_Апрель две тысячи второго_

Поместье Уэйнов… поражает. 

Кларк выходит из камина, оглядывается и очень хочет залезть обратно. Сбежать, трусливо поджав хвост, и больше никогда не встречаться с мистером Уэйном.

С Брюсом. 

Глупо называть по фамилии человека, который буквально неделю назад ловкой подсечкой завалил Кларка на пол, раздел и, эм, сделал шикарный минет. Первый в жизни Кларка, и сравнивать ему не с чем, но он уверен, что лучше, чем Брюс, это никто не умеет. 

И вот теперь Брюс позвал его к себе домой. На ужин. Кларк не знает, что из этого получится. Он чувствует себя странно. И до этого-то чувствовал, а теперь, когда он видит дом, все становится совсем плохо.

У родителей никогда не было много денег. Достаточно, чтобы жить и изредка баловать себя чем-нибудь, но не много. Количество денег, имеющихся у Брюса, буквально орет из каждого угла, с каждой картины, из каждого предмета мебели — в общем, Кларк ощущает себя оборванцем, да еще и, эм, доступным мальчиком для секса. 

— Ты думаешь о глупостях, — заявляет Брюс, стоящий у него за спиной. — Это заметно даже по твоему затылку, Кларк. 

Горячие ладони ложатся на плечи, скользят по рукам до локтей, перетекают на талию, и Брюс разворачивает его к себе лицом. 

— Что плохого в том, что у меня есть деньги? Они всего лишь способ сделать жизнь проще — и ничего больше. 

Кларк открывает рот, но ответить ему не дают, с ходу втянув в какой-то слишком нежный, неторопливый, но мгновенно пьянящий поцелуй. Медленный, мокрый и почему-то одновременно жадный. Кларк цепляется одной рукой за плечи Брюса, широкие и надежные, прижимается к нему, другой вытаскивает из брюк рубашку и гладит кожу, этим очень простым действием заставив Брюса еле слышно застонать. 

— В спальню? — предлагает он, отодвинув Кларка от себя. — К Мерлину ужин, пойдем? 

Кларк согласен, и кивает — две минуты поцелуев, и он готов сразу на все, даже если потом они будут общаться только по учебе, Кларк все равно хочет, ну хотя бы один раз. 

Видимо, это написано на его лице, потому что Брюс вдруг отступает и приводит одежду в порядок. И говорит: 

— Нет. Сначала ужин, а потом книги, которые я обещал. 

Он немного злится, это очень заметно. Кларк не понимает, что сделал не так. Не надо было сразу соглашаться? Добыча, которая сопротивляется, интереснее?

Брюс хлопает в ладони, рядом появляется аккуратный домовик, одетый в чистое подобие тоги, забирает у Кларка мантию, которую он неизвестно когда успел снять, и исчезает.

— Идем, — берет Кларка под локоть Брюс и тянет за собой в коридор. — И, Кларк, я понимаю, о чем ты думаешь. Не понимаю почему, но вижу, о чем. И нет, Кларк, для меня это не приключение на один раз. Поверь, я нашел бы, с кем переспать, если бы мне нужно было только это. С тобой я хочу большего. Я пока не могу сказать, насколько большего, потому что толком тебя не знаю, и вполне может получиться, что мы банально друг другу не подойдем. Но я не собираюсь попользоваться тобой и потом сделать вид, что ничего не было. Расслабься. Сейчас мы поедим, Альфи ведь не зря старался, потом я покажу тебе библиотеку и те книги, которые я тебе обещал. А дальше посмотрим, как пойдет. Хорошо? 

Кларка его речь несколько ошарашивает. Он в самом деле опасался, что для Брюса он — развлечение. Поэтому такое… яростное утверждение обратного напрягает и изумляет. У него нет причин верить, как и причин не верить.

Ну и он… просто посмотрит, что из этого выйдет.

В конце концов, всегда можно уйти.

И поэтому Кларк кивает: 

— Хорошо. 

_Июнь две тысячи второго_

Кларк просыпается ночью от странного ощущения: на него смотрят. 

Вроде как некому, но на него все равно смотрят, и он прислушивается. Никого рядом нет. 

В комнате темно — во всяком случае, под веками темно, и Кларк все же решается открыть глаза.

На кровати никого нет, и возле нее, зато у окна обнаруживается облитый лунным светом силуэт. Поникшие плечи, опущенная голова, сжатые кулаки. 

Кто?.. 

— Я тебя разбудил. Прости, — очень тихо говорит Брюс. Хрипло, надорванно и устало. — Я не хотел. Я сейчас уйду.

Что-то случилось, иначе он никогда не пришел бы к Кларку в общежитие. Кто-кто, а Брюс хорошо знает, чем все закончится, если о них хотя бы пойдут слухи. 

Но он здесь.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Кларк и встает. Подбирается к Брюсу медленно и осторожно, берет его за подбородок, заставляет поднять голову. — Что случилось? 

Брюс прижимается к его ладони щекой и криво усмехается. Горько, даже в темноте видно, насколько горько.

— Скажи мне, — просит он, — пообещай мне, что будешь осторожен. Всегда, что бы ни произошло, ты будешь осторожен. И сначала спасешь себя, а потом уже подумаешь, как помочь остальным. Пожалуйста. 

Ничего подобного Кларк пообещать не может, и Брюсу прекрасно об этом известно, но он все равно почему-то просит. 

— Что случилось? — Кларк повторяет свой вопрос и запускает пальцы Брюсу в волосы. В липкие и пахнущие кровью волосы.

— Это не моя кровь, — отвечает Брюс на неспрошенное. — Мы… мы были в рейде, вполне стандартном. Ночные прогулки по магическому Готэму, ну сам понимаешь, что это. Я и Ренди. Ничего не предвещало, а потом мы наткнулись на… Я даже не знаю, как его зовут. Зельевый наркоман, обдолбанный настолько, что на ногах стоять не мог, а вот кидаться Режущим у него вполне получалось. И Ренди… Он хотел как лучше, там еще девушка была, такая же обдолбанная. И ее он собой закрыл, а сам умер. 

Брюс откидывает голову назад, Кларку прямо в ладонь, и зажмуривается.

— Час назад я ушел от его жены, а она так и не перестала плакать. Кларк. Пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что твоя безопасность для тебя будет всегда на первом месте. Я не хочу, как она… И мне же даже не скажут, я узнаю это от кого-нибудь в аврорате. Пожалуйста. 

Он не пьян, хоть и кажется невменяемым. Он цепляется за Кларка, сжимает его плечи так, что однозначно останутся синяки, заглядывает ему в лицо, как-то совершенно безнадежно, словно понимает — ну да он и должен понимать, — что ничего подобного Кларк ему никогда не скажет. 

И видеть его таким страшно. Брюс сильный, пожалуй, самый сильный человек, которого Кларк встречал. Он выдержит что угодно и не сломается — почему тогда он сейчас такой? 

И Кларк снова получает ответ на то, что не спрашивал. 

— Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, Кларк. Пообещай. 

И что на это можно ответить, особенно сейчас? В любой другой ситуации “И я тебя тоже, ты не представляешь насколько” было бы уместно, а здесь? 

Кларк не знает.

И поэтому врет: 

— Обещаю.

 _Конец июня две тысячи второго_

Брюс знаком с множеством людей. Кларк понятия не имеет, кто из них приятели, кто друзья, а кто просто знакомые, но количество приглашенных на вечеринку поражает. 

Здесь и вся группа Кларка — “Чтобы и ты тоже мог прийти”, — и директор Пенниуорт, и Александр Лютор, и дочь президента, и те, кого Кларк никогда не видел, и несколько профессоров из школы, и половина аврората, и магическая аристократия не только Америки, но и Канады, и той же Мексики.

Причем повод для приема смешной — “Середина лета, почему бы не отпраздновать. Тем более что я должен изредка демонстрировать всем себя и свои деньги, так почему бы не сейчас. Заодно и от рождественского приема отделаюсь”.

Кларку неуютно. Он прекрасно чувствует себя в этом доме, когда они одни, или когда Брюса нет. В толпе, на освещенной поляне под огромным шатром, среди магов, летающих подносов с напитками и снующих между ног домовых эльфов, Кларк чувствует себя откровенно не в своей тарелке. 

Почти все гости дорого одеты — хотя по некоторым, как по Кларку, например, прекрасно видно, что и мантии, и платья, и драгоценности взяты напрокат и завтра отправятся обратно к хозяевам.

Одежда Кларка-то нет, как и булавка для галстука, и зажим для него же, и запонки, все с сапфирами, сказочно дорогое и элегантное, но даже зная, что это подарок, которым Брюс не имел в виду ничего такого, Кларк ощущает себя… неуютно.

Как будто он пробрался на чужой прием, прямо с улицы, не успев вымыться и содрав одежду с первого попавшегося гостя, а его самого оставив в кустах, и теперь отчаянно прячется, опасаясь, что в любую секунду его разоблачат и выставят за порог. 

Брюс бы не понял, если бы узнал. Или, наоборот, понял бы слишком хорошо.

В любом случае сейчас он далеко, потому что “Я не смогу подойти к тебе, по крайней мере, надолго. Но потом они все уберутся по домам, а мы останемся одни. Потерпишь?”

Кларк предпочел бы потерпеть у себя в комнате, в общежитие, а не наблюдать, как Брюс ухаживает за какой-то девицей, а стайка других в трех ярдах от Кларка обсуждают дом, состояние, возможное поведение в постели и то, сколько платьев и украшений получится выпросить у него за секс. Точнее, сколько он подарит, он ведь щедрый, так все говорят.

Кларк осознает, что этот разговор не предназначен для его ушей, что сплетни — это вполне нормально, что обсуждение ничего не меняет и в постели Брюса никто из них не окажется, по крайней мере, сегодня и, вполне возможно, и не завтра. 

Но ему все равно мерзко. Особенно то, что Брюс и в самом деле щедр, правда, никогда не привязывает свои подарки к сексу. И просить у него не надо: Кларк, наоборот, отнекивается и отбивается, но остановить Брюса, решившего причинять кому-нибудь радость, сложно. 

Еще более мерзко то, что Брюсу когда-нибудь придется жениться. Ему нужен наследник, а Кларк на роль матери его детей никак не подходит. И Кларк ненавидит эту гипотетическую женщину до красных мушек перед глазами. И себя заодно: получится ли у него уйти и оставить Брюса с семьей? И если да, то как потом жить самому? А если нет, то как смотреть в глаза и Брюсу, и его жене. И его ребенку?.. 

Это все слишком сложно и слишком гадко. Кларк предпочел бы уйти, но пока нельзя, да и Брюс просил его остаться.

Так что Кларк хватается за очередной бокал с вином — всего-то второй — и отходит в тень. 

Там его и отлавливает мистер Лиеб. Общаться с этим человеком Кларк не желает совсем, но его не спрашивают, и уйти — невежливо. Так что Кларк натягивает на лицо улыбку, отвечает на приветствие и дежурные вопросы об учебе. 

Мистер Лиеб, в общем-то, довольно дружелюбен и приветлив, но вызывает у Кларка неприязнь и отвращение. 

А уж тема, на которую он переключается после некоторых формальностей… 

— Скажите, мистер Кент, вы ведь, кажется, проводите время в этом доме? В компании мистера Уэйна. Не поймите меня неправильно, ходят слухи, и я беспокоюсь за вас, мистер Кент. 

Какая же дрянь… 

— Мистер Уэйн — мой куратор, — сообщает Кларк. — Он учит меня пользоваться моей силой. В его библиотеке нашлись книги о криптидах, правда, они написаны на старофранцузском, которого я не знаю. Мистер Уэйн помогает мне изучить их. И учит сдерживать магию. 

Самое забавное, что это чистая правда. Брюс в первую очередь учит его именно этому, причем после того, как их отношения перешли на новый уровень, гоняет еще жестче и еще сильнее. Предъявляя ему почти столько же требований, сколько и себе, а уж себя он не щадит. 

— И… ничего больше? Понимаете, мистер Кент, слухи в первую очередь навредят вам. Мистер Уэйн откупится, как откупался уже не раз. А вы? 

— Мне не от чего откупаться, мистер Лиеб. Мистер Уэйн учит меня колдовать и управлять моей магией. Чего здесь стыдиться? 

_Конец июля две тысячи второго_

Кларк не понимает, когда они начали отдаляться друг от друга, но это произошло, и что делать — неизвестно. Он не хочет уходить, не хочет, чтобы все заканчивалось, но его никто не спрашивает, судя по всему. И он бы как-нибудь вернул Брюса себе, но как?.. 

Пока его никто не выгоняет, конечно, но Брюс так часто уходит и так часто не дает к себе прикоснуться, что все довольно однозначно.

Кларку нужно убраться самому, это куда менее унизительно, но он зачем-то сидит в темном углу гостиной и таращится в камин. 

Ждет. Когда вспыхнет пламя, когда вернется Брюс и с ним можно будет поговорить. Задать последний вопрос и потом уже решать, как жить дальше. 

В камине вспыхивает пламя, вот только все идет совсем не так.

На руках у Брюса — Лекс, одеты они оба в темные мантии и маски. Лекс стонет, Брюса шатает. Все мгновенно становится на свои места, черт бы побрал их обоих.

Два идиота. 

— Потерпи еще немного, — просит Брюс тихо и тут переходит на крик: — Альфи, зелья. Быстрее!

— Давай я помогу, — предлагает Кларк раньше, чем понимает, что рады ему не будут. — Брюс? 

Идиоты, Мерлин, какие же они идиоты!

Кларк слышал, конечно, про предположительно двух магов, которые отлавливали других… магов, занимающихся темными делишками с не-магами. Наркотические зелья, заказные убийства, контрабанда — все то, что по идее должен был пресекать аврорат, но из-за политики президента, запрещающей любое вмешательство в дела не-магов, он занимался чем угодно, кроме этого. Даже если эти самые дела напрямую касались магов. 

Слышал — но не связал с отлучками Брюса. Это хорошо, значит, и другие не свяжут. Но почему Брюс не сказал?.. 

— Да, — наконец говорит Брюс. — Помоги. Пожалуйста.

Вместе они укладывают Лекса на диван, сдирают с него одежду, Брюс хватается за палочку, бормочет что-то себе под нос. Кларк опознает последствия Сектумсемпры — дрянь та еще, но Брюс вроде как успевает. 

Альфи возникает рядом, сует Кларку флаконы: кровевосстанавливающее, обезболивающее, заживляющее.

Первые два Лексу в глотку, третье не нужно, а вто что-нибудь от шрамов понадобится. 

Лекс без сознания и настолько белый, что кажется мраморным. И на ощупь он такой же. Но он поправится, заклинание против Кончидисти давно известно. А вот Брюсу, похоже, хреново. 

— Ты ранен? — Кларк разворачивает его к себе. — Брюс, тебя тоже задело? Брюс?!

— Нет. Я просто… испугался. — Он садится на пол, трет лицо, стягивает с головы идиотскую маску, отбрасывает ее в сторону. — Они всегда сопротивлялись, но сегодня нам не повезло. Лекс мог умереть — из-за меня, идея же была моя. Поэтому я ничего не сказал тебе. Чтобы ты умер, я хочу еще меньше. 

_Ноябрь две тысячи второго_

Хлопок межконтинентальной аппарации отличается от хлопка обычной.

Брюс вернулся. Ну наконец-то.

Кларк откладывает в сторону конспекты лекций и учебник по высшим зельям, потягивается и встает. 

— Привет, — здоровается от дверей на террасу Брюс. — Соскучился?

— Не успел, тебя не было всего три дня, — отзывается Кларк.

Ему до безумия хочется подойти поближе и обнять Брюса, но после визитов в другие страны тот часто бывает… раздраженным, и Кларк никогда не знает, можно к нему приближаться или надо еще немного подождать. 

— Не всего, а целых. Так что, не соскучился? Совсем?

Нет, сегодня он в нормальном настроении, но Кларк все равно остается на месте, потому что Брюс идет к нему. Слегка пошатываясь и довольно, словно пьяно, улыбаясь. 

От него пахнет алкоголем — и едва заметно духами. Сладкими приторными женскими духами. 

Кларк принюхивается, подтащив его к себе за края жилета. 

— Где ты потерял мантию? — интересуется он Брюсу в шею. — Забыл у кого? 

— О, ты ревнуешь? Неужели? — В голосе Брюса слышится смех, и Кларка это бесит. Конечно, он ревнует. Рядом с Брюсом вечно вертятся те, кто хочет в его постель, и Кларк банально не знает, как удержать его рядом с собой, если он захочет уйти. 

Кларк так до конца и не поверил, что Брюс ответил на тот его нелепый поцелуй и что потом все продолжилось и не заканчивается уже полгода.

Но от Брюса пахнет чужими духами — и это бесит. 

— Мне нравится, что ты ревнуешь, — обрывает его мысли Брюс. Толкает обратно в кресло, опускается сверху, наклоняется к лицу, но не целует. Зато водит большим пальцем по губам, чуть оттягивая нижнюю к подбородку. — Это значит, что я тебе не безразличен. Это мне тоже нравится. Я танцевал с женой министра магии, поэтому от меня пахнет ее духами. Такими же прилипчивыми, как она сама. Но ты можешь спокойно дальше ревновать.

Теперь Кларк не держит его, а держится. За бедра, сжимая пальцы, чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Не сказать что-нибудь лишнее. С Брюсом сложно — в основном потому, что Кларк его плохо понимает и все еще не верит в то, что у них что-то может получиться. 

А потом что-то случается, и Брюс отстраняется, но не убирает руку от лица Кларка. 

— Знаешь, мне надоело прятаться, — сообщает он вдруг. 

— С Лигой? — удивляется Кларк. Это странно и совсем не в духе Брюса. 

— Нет, с тобой. Я хочу ходить с тобой на приемы, всем показывать, что ты мой, и кидаться Авадой в каждого, кто решит, что тебя можно увести. В Британии я был на приеме в Министерстве магии и видел там их Героя. Поттера, который убил Волдеморта. Так вот он живет с мужчиной. Со своим сокурсником, и никого не стесняется. А мы все время за закрытыми дверьми, как будто должны стыдиться друг друга. Мне надоело. 

Кларк потерянно моргает, пытаясь подобрать слова, и не может. Но все равно пробует: 

— Но Брюс, ты ведь мой куратор.

— Сейчас — а потом? Когда ты закончишь учиться — что потом? Мы так и будем прятаться? Я женюсь, ты тоже, и нам останутся встречи в темном углу аврората? Я так не хочу, а ты? 

Это… Это странно, как и то, что в глазах Брюса полыхает нешуточная злость. Что именно так вывело его из себя? Неужели в самом деле невозможность показать Кларка всем не как ученика, а как любовника? Поверить в такое почти невозможно — но только почти, поэтому Кларк верит, сразу и безоговорочно.

И успокаивается.

Потому что знает, что теперь все будет хорошо. 

— Я тоже не хочу так. Но для того, чтобы это изменилось, ты должен стать президентом. 

— Или мы можем переехать в Британию. Как более простой вариант. 

— Или ты можешь стать президентом, потому что простые варианты тебе искренне не по душе.

От него все еще пахнет духами, и он до сих пор зол, но теперь Кларк понимает, почему все так — и не боится больше. 

А вот идею с президентством стоит обсудить еще раз — но позже. Прямо сейчас ему нужно совсем другое, и именно им он намерен заняться. 

_Март две тысячи пятого_

В дороге Кларк проводит почти трое суток. Трое суток бездумной ходьбы, без перерывов, еды и сна. Ему это нужно, но не то чтобы очень. Он может спокойно даже не дышать, ну и летать, стрелять из глаз лазером и видеть насквозь людей и предметы. Дышать льдом, слышать что угодно, где угодно и так долго, как ему хочется. Ну и поднимать разные тяжести. Весом в несколько десятков тонн.

Откуда это все?.. 

Кларк не знает.

Он помнит себя с детства, помнит, как мама учила его справляться с собой, но не понимает, почему так отличается от остальных людей. Папа показывал ему металлический шар с буквой “с”, в котором его нашли младенцем, но это ничего не проясняет.

Кларк идет. Мимо городков, заправок, придорожных кафе и магазинчиков, церквей и стоянок для тракеров.

Он должен найти себя — но как? Неизвестно. Так что он пробует разную работу, блуждает по всей северной Америке, нигде не задерживается надолго — и не спит.

Потому что во сне к нему приходит… кто-то. Человек с темными глазами и темными волосами, человек без имени, но с ласковыми сильными руками. Человек, который знает все, нужно только спросить, и Кларк каждый раз не успевает на какую-то секунду.

Значит, он должен понять все сам — и он идет. Двигается, почти не останавливаясь. Чтобы там, в конце пути, прийти к тому, кто ему снится.


	4. But now

**Общие сведения**  
 **Место:** Нью Йорк, штаб-квартира МАКУСА, приемная кабинета Президента конгресса   
**Дата:** 20.11.2016  
 **Следователь:** старший аврор Федерального ведомства аврората Ирвин Ленгстон  
 **Допрос начат:** 10:00  
 **Допрос окончен:** 21:30  
 **Примененные зелья:** Веритасерум  
 **Примененные заклинания:** Энервейт

 **Арестант**  
 **Имя:** Аскук   
**Фамилия:** Гонсалес  
 **Дата рождения:** 26.07.1949  
 **Место жительства:** Нью-Йорк  
 **Гражданство:** США  
 **Семейное положение:** женат  
 **Род занятий:** Президент МАКУСА

 **Допрос по делу номер:** ᛟ596ᚺᚩᛥ9-B

 **Выдержка из протокола:**   
**ВОПРОС:** Закон Раппопорт не предполагал ничего подобного, мистер Гонсалес. Наоборот, он запрещает любые контакты с не-магами, особенно те, вследствие которых не-магам был причинен вред. И, тем не менее, вы отдали приказ не вести никаких расследований в отношении тех магов, которые контактировали с не-магами.   
**ОТВЕТ:** Такого приказа я не отдавал.   
**ВОПРОС:** Но высказали свое мнение главе аврората. Вашему племяннику, кстати. Так?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Я всего лишь высказал свое мнение. Вмешательство в работу правоохранительных органов не-магов привело бы к раскрытию магического общества. Джейсон всего лишь сделал свои выводы.   
**ВОПРОС:** Но вы предполагали, что он сделает именно такие выводы?  
 **ОТВЕТ:** —   
**ВОПРОС:** Мистер Гонсалес, не молчите.   
**ОТВЕТ:** Да, я предполагал.   
**ВОПРОС:** Они были вашей целью?   
**ОТВЕТ:** —   
**ВОПРОС:** Мистер Гонсалес, были ли они и те приказы, которые мистер Гарсия неофициально отдавал аврорам, вашей целью?   
**ОТВЕТ:** —   
**ВОПРОС:** Мистер Гонсалес?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Да, были. Я всего лишь следовал букве закона. И оберегал магов от не-магов, как и должен был.   
**ВОПРОС:** Каким образом тогда артефакты криптидов попали к не-магам и остались у них?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Они считались не магическими артефактами, а техникой этих… инопланетян.   
**ВОПРОС:** Которые появились после применения амулета Йорубы?  
 **ОТВЕТ:** Да.   
**ВОПРОС:** Вы знали об артефактах и опасности, которую они представляют?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Да.   
**ВОПРОС:** Как и знали о всех магах, которые сотрудничали с не-магами?  
 **ОТВЕТ:** Да.  
 **ВОПРОС:** И знали о том, что группа авроров, позже названная террористической группировкой, выследила некоторых из них и предоставила аврорату доказательства их нелегальной деятельности?  
 **ОТВЕТ:** Да.   
**ВОПРОС:** Именно вы настояли на том, чтобы заседание суда было максимально закрытым?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Да.  
 **ВОПРОС:** Зачем?   
**ОТВЕТ:** —   
**ВОПРОС:** Мистер Гонсалес?   
**ОТВЕТ:** —   
**ВОПРОС:** Мистер Гонсалес, отвечайте на вопрос.   
**ОТВЕТ:** У мистера Уэйна было достаточно денег, чтобы выкупить себя из тюрьмы или чтобы сбежать. Он мог бы обратить внимание общественности на то, что аврорат не предпринимает никаких действий в отношении сотрудничающих с не-магами магов. Убить его после захвата было невозможно, это вызвало бы слишком много вопросов. Я решил, что применение к нему амулета Йорубы защитит магический мир.   
**ВОПРОС:** То есть, другими словами, вы оберегали собственную задницу?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Я — Президент конгресса, выбирайте выражения!  
 **ВОПРОС:** Уже нет, мистер Гонсалес. Полчаса назад проведенный вотум доверия лишил вас и ваших министров должностей. Теперь вы обычный гражданин. Итак, вы просто оберегали свою задницу от проблем?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Именно так. И я защищал магический мир. Посмотрите на не-магов, на этих их мета-людей, на Супермена…   
**ВОПРОС:** На мистера Кента, криптида, который мог бы стать одним из лучших авроров Америки?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Да, именно на него. Контакты с миром не-магов запрещены и опасны. Я всего лишь пытался нас всех защитить.   
**ВОПРОС:** Не могу сказать, что у нас получилось. Скорее, наоборот. 

_Октябрь — ноябрь две тысячи шестнадцатого_

Лекс Лютор — идиот. Причем явно в прямом смысле этого слова. 

Мальчик из прессы тоже недалеко от него ушел.

Брюс привычно отвечает гадостью на “провокационный” вопрос, идет туда, куда нужно, и все никак не отделается от ощущения, что они уже встречались. 

Такое вполне возможно: он не считает нужным запоминать внешность журналистов, с которыми общается, кроме слишком наглых и навязчивых, которых никак не проигнорируешь, однако яркие лица, такие, как у мальчишки, все равно остаются в памяти. Брюс роется в ней, пытаясь вспомнить встречу или виденный репортаж, и ничего не получается. Зато всплывает глухое раздражение, как будто Брюс что-то знает, что-то важное — и забыл. 

Такое же ощущение вызывает у него Супермен, но его Брюс еще и… нет, не ненавидит. Скорее всего, нет. 

Каждый раз, когда Брюс видит его надменную рожу на снимках или в видео, ему хочется… А чего? Уничтожить Супермена он должен, потому что тот — угроза. Никакого желания делать это нет, это необходимость, неприятная, смертельно опасная, но только необходимость. А вот с эмоциями хуже — их Брюс не понимает.

Они не знакомы, а кажется, что да, что они встречались, и не раз, причем куда более лично, чем на каком-нибудь приеме. 

Они совершенно точно не знакомы — но Брюс почти помнит его лицо другим. Более открытым, что ли. 

С чего? 

Скорее всего, он просто на кого-то похож, но вспомнить, на кого, тоже не получается. 

Он выбрасывает эти мысли из головы, когда обнаруживает, что флешка пропала.

Потом, если останется время, он подумает еще раз и вспомнит. А пока Брюсу не до этого. 

Встреча с Суперменом, личная, закончившаяся для Бэтмобиля плачевно, оставляет у Брюса двойственные впечатления.

Злость на сорванную операцию и ненависть к Супермену — это одно, привычное и надежное.

Сосущее желание притянуть его к себе, посмотреть в глаза и спросить: “За что ты так со мной, это же я, я, неужели ты не помнишь?” — совершенно другое, неприятное и выводящее из себя.

Брюс **знает** этого человека. **Помнит**. Только не понимает как. 

Так же с его снами, беспрерывно снящимися с две тысячи седьмого. Недоузнавание. Недопонимание. Недоболь и недолюбовь. Не-бывшее, не-существовавшее, но снящееся и не дающее спокойно жить.

Почему? 

Откуда оно взялось? С чего?

И, что самое странное, на надменном лице Супермена Брюс читает отголоски своих ощущений.

Впрочем, это ничего не меняет, абсолютно ничего. 

_Ночь с двенадцатого на тринадцатое ноября две тысячи шестнадцатого_

С одной стороны, видеть его, беспомощного, кашляющего, стоящего на коленях — приятно. Бить, причиняя боль, кидаться им в стены, знать, что он умрет, еще немного — и умрет совсем.

С другой — Брюсу хочется сначала ударить себя, потом опуститься на колени рядом с Суперменом, стереть с его лица пот, кровь и дождь, прижаться губами к каждому месту, на котором наверняка наливается синяк, попросить прощения за все сразу. 

Что за?.. 

Брюс сжимает копье, наступает Супермену на горло, слушает его стоны и хрипы — от них почти хорошо. От них ненависть, живущая внутри, торжествующе ревет. 

А то, другое, непонятное, бьется в настоящей истерике, умоляя остановиться. 

Почти как Лоис Лейн, отчего-то считающая, что Бэтмена можно уговорить. Ни у кого до сих пор не получалось, но… 

Марта — это не только имя его матери, отрезвившее, заставившее вынырнуть из тумана всепоглощающей ненависти. Это еще и другая женщина, седая, добрая, сильная. Это старый дом, кукурузные поля до горизонта, смешная собака, жадные поцелуи в каком-то сарае, огромные близкие звезды. 

Это лежащая на плече голова, это “Эй, смотри, комета!”, сон на узкой кровати вдвоем, прижавшись так близко, насколько возможно. 

Это простой завтрак и не очень хороший кофе, ощущение покоя и свободы. 

Брюс понятия не имеет, откуда оно все взялось, но точно знает, что правильно — вот так, а не друг против друга.

То, что происходит дальше, не дает ему времени подумать. Слишком много событий, слишком быстро, но женщина, защитившая его от лазерного луча, Брюсу тоже знакома. Причем не по файлам, которые он украл в ЛексКорп, а лично.

Но он все еще не знает откуда. 

Он дерется с чудовищем, понимая, что они не справляются, стреляет последней гранатой, видя, что Супермен помчался за копьем. Пытается придумать, что сделать, чтобы хотя бы не проиграть, и до сих пор не понимает, что происходит именно с ним.

И только когда Думсдей падает, уронив Супермена, которого убил полминуты назад, вогнав в грудь костяной нарост, Брюс… вспоминает. 

_Синие глаза, черные волосы, широкие плечи, щетина, окрашивающая щеки и подбородок легкой синевой._

_Криптид похож на обычного человека. Собственно, совершенно не отличим. Это напрягает._

_Но Альфред — друг, опекун, почти отец — попросил:_

_— Помоги ему научиться понимать себя. Кроме тебя никто не справится._

_И Брюс не сумел отказаться. Он сказал бы "нет" кому угодно, но не Альфреду._

_Да и понимает, что Альфред прав. Никто не знал, как правильно учить криптида, потому что учить его, как людей, было невозможно. В итоге его загнали в рамки, подходящие обычным магам, а это закончится плачевно для всех._

_Брюс тоже не знает, но он два лета подряд провел в Тибете, жители которого имели много информации о магических существах, куда больше жителей Северной Америки, и Брюсу рассказали. Так что он хотя бы попытается._

_Криптид силен. И быстр. Но не особо умен — впрочем, это может быть банальным следствием банальной молодости и исправится само по себе._

_Брюс оставляет его напоследок, гоняет по классу, но не долго, просто чтобы подтвердить свои же мысли, и оставляет в покое. Тоже ненадолго._

_В конце концов, его нужно учить, а это не бывает ни легко, ни безболезненно._

Пока спускается из руин, в которых засел, вниз.

 

_— За что вы ненавидите меня, мистер Уэйн. Криптиды лично порвали вам самый дорогой галстук в коллекции и погнули все булавки?_

_Это так наивно, что Брюс сначала смеется, и лишь потом начинает объяснять. И в процессе понимает, что был неправ и не особо справедлив. Все, что он делал, и правда больше походило на издевку, потому что Брюс не потрудился объяснить, что делает и зачем._

_Идиот._

_Он исправляет это прямо на месте и потом хочет увести криптида с полигона, но нет, тот отказывается. Они проходят дорожку до конца, и нет, даже не в щадящем режиме, под конец криптид хрипит, хватается за бок, дышит поверхностно и мелко, купается в собственном поту — но все равно добирается на своих двоих до домика, делающего вид, что он для отдыха. И падает, в ту секунду, когда за ними закрывается дверь, отрезая их от грозы._

_Где-то там Брюс начинает к нему присматриваться. Не как к сложному ученику, а как к человеку. И обнаруживает странное._

_Несмотря на всю свою силу, криптид — Кларк, он заслужил того, чтобы его называли по имени — не только несчастен, но еще и крайне одинок, и уязвим._

_Брюс расспрашивает профессоров из школы, убеждается в том, что криптида они боялись, — и изумляется: как им хватило мозгов подумать, что страх перед кем-то сделает этого кого-то менее опасным?_

_Кларк неловко улыбается, когда его хвалят, вцепляется в каждое задание, данное ему Брюсом, как в якорь, выполняет его, пусть не всегда с первого раза — некоторые получается выполнить попытки с десятой, если не с двадцатой, но он всегда справляется._

_Это вызывает уважение._

_Брюс присматривается дальше — и не понимает, в какой момент начинает видеть в Кларке больше._

_Наивность — Канзас остается Канзасом даже у магов._

_Честность — такое до сих пор где-то водится?_

_Открытость — по его лицу легко читать, как в книге._

_Щенячье желание исследовать мир и узнать все-все — это более чем похвально._

_Внешнюю красоту Брюс видит и при первой встречи, ее сложно не заметить. Все то, из чего Кларк состоит еще, открывается позже, постепенно, как будто он сначала закутался в миллионы тряпок, а теперь раздевается, медленно, но неотвратимо._

_Брюс совсем не хочет этого видеть, но все равно смотрит. И в какой-то момент уже не может оторваться._

Пока идет к тому месту, где погиб Супермен. 

_Самое странное, что Кларк смотрит в ответ. Отводит глаза, прячется, потом вдруг выглядывает через растопыренные пальцы и снова сводит их вместе. Метафорически, конечно, но даже так — нельзя._

_Брюс знает, что нельзя, и его это ни разу не остановило, но только не с Кларком. С такими, как он — а еще где-то такие же есть?.. — нельзя просто завалиться в гостиничный номер на одну ночь и потом уйти, не попрощавшись. С ним если что-то будет, то навсегда, в крайнем случае надолго._

_Вопрос в том, готов ли Брюс к этому. Кларк-то согласится, это прекрасно видно по тому, как он замирает, когда Брюс его касается, — но что потом? Все равно же нельзя, разве что уходить из магического мира, а вечно прятаться — не выход._

_На самом деле — не вопрос. Готов. Но понятия не имеет, как взять то, что ему не предлагают в открытую, но на что очень непрозрачно намекают._

_И решает подождать, пока Кларк не отдаст все сам. Чтобы потом никто не возмущался, что его заставили._

Шаг за шагом, переставляя неподъемные от усталости ноги. 

_Учить Кларка сложно в первую очередь потому, что его магия явно не такая, как магия обычных магов, и Брюс закапывается в книги. Понятно, что это делали и до него, еще когда Кларк поступил в Ильверморни, но у профессоров, да и у директора не было доступа в библиотеку Отдела тайн Британии, например. И в частные библиотеки древних семейств._

_А у Брюса есть, и он использует летние каникулы после первого учебного года Кларка не для привычного отпуска в Тибете, а для раскопок в залежах пыльной древней литературы._

_Не-магической в том числе._

_Он находит необыкновенно много всякого абсурда. Например, истории о том, что криптиды взглядом заставляют женщин беременеть. Или взглядом же возвращают людей к жизни. Или о том, что мужчины криптидов способны выносить и родить ребенка — этому предшествует трагичная легенда о том, как когда-то давно богиня прокляла всех мужчин за то, что ее, беременную, заставили бегать наперегонки с лошадью, и те беременели и за девять дней рожали, когда на город нападали враги. Что-то похожее Брюс смутно помнит из кельтских легенд, но они вроде как не имели никакого отношения к криптидам._

_В общем, обычная бредятина, которая со временем получалась из любых исторических событий._

_А вот в информацию о магии, подвластной одним криптидам, Брюс верит. Почему нет? Родовая магия существует до сих пор, ее заклинания подчиняются только носителям определенной крови, так что и у криптидов вполне может существовать что-то подобное._

_После трех месяцев поисков — пока его группа отдыхает и стажируется в Канаде — Брюс находит более или менее правдоподобные упоминания той самой магии. Буквально о нескольких заклинаниях, дающих магу возможность смотреть сквозь стены, убивать морозом или высокотемпературным сгустком магии или слышать на большие расстояния, очень быстро передвигаться, лечиться практически от смерти и не ломаться при попадании острых предметов. Особенно последнее полезно, но применить его способен, если верить легендам, лишь криптид, причем чистокровный. Полукровки уже не справляются._

_А вот самих заклинаний нет — по крайней мере, в открытом доступе._

_Вернувшись в Америку, Брюс отваливает небольшое состояние букинистам, как магическим — открыто, так и не-магам — тайком._

_И к октябрю получает то, что хотел. Древние фолианты, пыльные и потрепанные, но содержащие и текст заклинания, и жесты, и даже описание последствий. На старофранцузском — Брюсу везет, этот язык он знает._

_До марта он разбирается в тонкостях — пробует сам, но у него ничего не выходит, как он ни старается. Не то легенды о том, что это подвластно только криптидам, правдивы, не то он делает что-то неправильно._

_В марте, в самом конце, Кларк его целует. Неуверенно, неловко, неумело, испуганно — это ставит точку в невыносимо долгом ожидании. Настолько долгом, что Брюс почти отчаивается, и, когда получает наконец-то Кларка в руки, понимает, что никуда и никогда его не отпустит._

_В Кларка его засасывает, как в зыбучие пески — чем больше Брюс пытается сопротивляться, отвлечься на кого-нибудь другого, тем глубже его затягивает._

_Поцелуй смыкает над его головой сразу пару метров песка: не вырваться, не убежать, не дернуться._

_Брюс заманивает его к себе домой, обещая показать книги. На самом деле надеясь еще и уложить в постель. Но откладывает это на позже. Не потому, что не хочется, а потому, что Кларк умудряется надумать себе разного дерьма, и проще изначально показать ему, что все не так, чем потом разруливать последствия неправильных мыслей._

_Когда они все же оказываются в постели — после пяти свиданий, пусть и довольно стремительных, — Брюса трясет. От невыносимого желания и от страха сделать что-нибудь не так. Причинить Кларку боль, пусть даже минимальную._

Шаг за шагом.

_С ним так хорошо, что не верится._

_Он такой, что Брюсу кажется иногда, будто он придумал себе этого человека._

_С ним что угодно — правильно. Смотреть на него спящего, обнимать его утром, сонного и зевающего, учить его, есть с ним, просто сидеть рядом, занимаясь делами, пока он учится. Любые, самые обычные занятия, становятся удовольствием._

_Брюс не думает, почему так. Он принимает это, наслаждается каждой секундой вместе и почти не живет, когда Кларка нет рядом._

_Такое не может длиться вечность, обязательно должно случиться что-нибудь, что превратит рай на земле в ад, но идут месяцы, а жизнь становится только лучше._

_Не мешает даже то, что они вынуждены прятаться._

_Кларк учится заклинаниям криптидов. Выходит у него не с первого раза и даже не с двадцатого, но выходит. Брюс гордится им больше, чем собой._

Шаг за шагом. 

_На тех ублюдков он натыкается случайно._

_Патрули — в принципе не то, чем он занимается, но иногда приходится. Компания Лекса делает ночь веселее, они болтают о чем-то отвлеченном, пока не замечают смутно знакомого мага, одетого в не-магические одежды и общающегося с явным не-магом._

_Такое запрещено. В пятидесятых было, и в шестидесятых, в семидесятых и восьмидесятых стало намного легче: почти все дети-полукровки рождены в те два десятилетия._

_В девяностых правила ужесточились настолько, что практически любые контакты с не-магами причислялись к преступлению против магической Америки. Исключением считалась только семья, но и на это смотрели неодобрительно._

_А тут такое._

_Они следят за магом, без труда вычисляют, что именно он передал не-магу — наркотики, что же еще, — собирают доказательства и торжественно кладут их на стол главному аврору. После этого Брюса на три недели высылают в Мексику, помогать местным отлавливать вылезших там Пожирателей смерти, а Лекса ссылают в библиотеку._

_Они проводят свое расследование, под обороткой раздавая взятки, зарываются в архивы, поднимают отклоненные дела, пересматривают, кого куда и за что перевели, и довольно быстро осознают, что вляпались._

_Кто отдал приказ игнорировать явно криминальные контакты магов с не-магами, непонятно, но он точно есть, причем отдан был давно. И каждого, кто пытался с этим хоть что-то сделать, устраняют. Когда физически, когда с должности, когда повышением и теплым местечком, которое жалко терять._

_Ни Брюса, ни Лекса такое не страшит, но действовать напрямую они не решаются. А вот тайная война — это и весело, и полезно._

_Конечно, Брюс ничего не говорит Кларку: тот обязательно влезет в это дерьмо с головой, и хорошо если пойдет в рейды, а не начнет в открытую на каждом углу рассказывать, как все плохо. Это закончится плохо в первую очередь для него, а его Брюс бережет. И любит._

_Так что нет._

Шаг за шагом…

_Конечно, Кларк влезает. А за ним подтягиваются Кейтлин, Циско и Бет. И Барри Аллен, который просто оказался не в то время и не в том месте и обливиэйтить которого не поднялась рука._

_Конечно, они попадаются, но к тому моменту у них достаточно доказательств творящегося беспредела._

_Брюс уверен, что их будут судить на публику, дадут высказаться — насколько он наивен, он понимает еще в камере, в которой их попросту забывают._

_И было бы меньшей проблемой, если бы подставился только он, — но их поймали всех, а на Кларка нацепили что-то смазанное светящимся зеленым зельем. С ним он даже дышит плохо, не говоря уже о чем-то другом. Как будто наручников, блокирующих магию, недостаточно._

_Кларку плохо, Брюс ничем не может ему помочь — это хуже всего._

_Смотреть, как он мучается, и ничего не делать._

Пока наклоняется, чтобы поднять тяжелое мертвое тело на руки. 

Поместье горит.

Брюс кашляет, пытаясь не выплюнуть легкие, цепляется за жухлую траву трясущимися пальцами, вслушивается в приближающийся вой сирен. 

Пожар вспыхнул ранним утром — сразу везде. Брюс надышался угарным газом, пока метался по дому, разыскивая Альфреда — и еще кого-то.

Кого-то, кого нет. Он не нашел — плохо искал? Скорее всего, но кто там мог быть? Он точно знает, что не приглашал никого и что после смерти родителей они с Альфредом живут вдвоем.

Но его тянет назад, потому что внутри остался кто-то. 

Брюс поднимается на дрожащие ноги, игнорируя хриплые призывы Альфреда не двигаться и ждать врачей. Плетется, ежесекундно спотыкаясь и с трудом сохраняя равновесие, к полыхающему багровым и оранжевым дому. Туда нельзя, но надо.

Там… Там был кто-то.

Но Брюс не помнит кто, как ни пытается, не может вспомнить. 

Пока спускает его вниз, не давая никому больше прикоснуться.

_Он ненавидит просыпаться: утром Брюсу все время кажется, что он найдет с собой рядом того, кого не хватает. Но рядом либо никого, либо вчерашний партнер, снятый на одну ночь, чтобы отвлечься._

_Впрочем, ощущение слабеет. Не особо быстро, но через три месяца после пожара Брюса перестает гнать неизвестно куда и неизвестно к кому. Уходит странное чувство незаслуженного невыносимого одиночества._

_Новый особняк, совсем не там, где был старый, строится, и Брюс, и Альфред пережили огонь без потерь и особых повреждений, корпорация требует внимания — Брюс заставляет себя сосредоточиться на актуальных проблемах, а не на собственной возвращающейся обратно крыше._

_А потом вчитывается в статистику преступлений в Готэме — и свербящее чувство, тянущее его куда-то, возвращается. Только теперь у него есть конкретная цель: помочь тем, кто не справляется сам. Защитить людей, которым некуда бежать и не к кому обратиться._

Пока укладывает его удобнее, подальше от копья, подальше от Думсдея, подальше от всего мира. 

_Пасмурное утро окрашивает комнату в серое и серебристое._

_Брюс приподнимается на локте, трет глаза, чтобы проснуться окончательно, и смотрит на человека, лежащего рядом._

_На его приоткрытый рот, темные длинные ресницы, растрепанные волосы, почти сошедший с шеи след укуса._

_Все хорошо. Они рядом, они вместе._

_И прямо сейчас Брюсу никто не помешает смотреть._

Пока укрывает плащом рану в груди.

_— У меня не получается! — Кларк отшвыривает от себя палочку, как ядовитую змею. — А чего ты вообще так уверен, что это не сказки?_

_Брюс обнимает его со спины, переплетает пальцы на животе, касается губами влажных от пота волос._

_— Почему это должно быть сказками, Кларк? Я проверил все доступные источники, включая не-магические, отсеял всякий бред вроде беременности, и остались вот эти заклинания._

_— Это ни о чем не говорит! — Кларк возмущенно дергается в его руках, но не разворачивается, наоборот, прижимается сильнее, откидывает на плечо голову._

_— Говорит. У тебя получится. Не сейчас и, возможно, не завтра, но получится, Кларк. Я в тебя верю, а ты сам в себя?_

_— Я сам в себя не очень, — бурчит Кларк в ответ и тяжело вздыхает: — Ладно. Хорошо. Я попробую еще раз. Но только потому, что ты в меня веришь._

Пока вслушивается, пытаясь уловить дыхание.

_Закончив его целовать, Брюс отстраняется и смотрит Кларку в лицо, в котором нет ни одной мысли вообще, одна сплошная изумленная пустота._

_И в глазах — она же, мутная, пьяная, поплывшая._

_Кларку хорошо — это прекрасно._

_Tо самое “хорошо” Брюс прекрасно ощущает бедром, оно же колотится в ладонь через лопатку, срывается слишком частым дыханием с губ и дрожит на висках крохотными капельками пота._

_Они только начали, дальше будет лучше._

_Кларк сделал первый шаг к нему, все остальное Брюс берет на себя, больше ему не надо ни на что решаться, достаточно просто быть._

_И Брюс понимает, сколько храбрости понадобилось Кларку на то, чтобы его поцеловать. Такое стоит наградить прямо здесь._

_Он запирает заклинанием дверь, роняет палочку на пол и тянет Кларка обратно к себе, сминает его жалобное “м-м-мистер Уэйн” поцелуем, заталкивает в рот, чтобы через мгновение оно вернулось стоном._

Пока вжимает пальцы в чужую шею, надеясь нащупать пульс.

_— Они в доме. — В голосе Кларка почти профессиональный холод и безразличие. — Пятеро, одна женщина, остальные мужчины._

_— Отлично, спасибо._

_Его очень хочется поцеловать, но они не одни, так что придется подождать до дома._

_Нужно немного потерпеть, а лучше не думать о том, чем они займутся, когда останутся одни, потому что сейчас несколько не до этого._

_— И еще пятеро сзади! Нас окружают, аппарируй!_

_Поздно! Поздно, поздно, поздно, место, в котором они находятся, накрывает антиаппарационным барьером, изо всех щелей сыплются любимые коллеги, “Стоять, аврорат! Палочки на землю, руки за голову!” — звучит сразу со всех сторон._

_Попались. Как же глупо они попались._

Которого нет. Больше нет. 

— Кларк, — зовет Брюс. — Кларк! 

Поверить в то, что он мертв, невозможно.

Не надо, пожалуйста, только не он, только не сейчас, не здесь, не когда Брюс вспомнил, кто он на самом деле, кто они друг другу и почему они так долго были не вместе.

Он не может умереть, он же Супермен — криптид! — сильный, быстрый, каким-то образом превративший свою магию в суперспособности.

Которых не досталось Брюсу. Почему?

Неважно.

— Кларк?! 

Бесполезно трясти за плечи труп, бесполезно шарить по предплечью, разыскивая палочку. Ее нет, да и Энервейт никогда никого не оживлял.

И костяной нарост на руке голема криптидов — еще одна легенда подтвердилась, как всегда не вовремя — не Авада. Но не менее смертелен.

Он мертв, совершенно точно мертв, но так не должно быть. 

Мертв стараниями Лекса — почему?.. За что, чем они его обидели, раз он, точно так же не помня себя, стравил их? Или как раз он помнил? 

Мертв. 

Брюс отталкивает в сторону Лоис Лейн. Плевать на нее, хотя она тоже имеет право… Даже больше, чем он, как раз Брюс не заслужил стирать со спокойного лица Кларка пот и сажу, но он не может его отпустить. 

Не сейчас, когда он осознал, когда действие амулета Йорубы закончилось, — почему?

— Кларк! 

Вместо крика из горла вырывается хрип, Брюс стискивает чужие плечи, наклоняется к лицу, мечтая уловить хоть какие-то признаки жизни, но их нет. Ни одного. 

И мисс Принс вряд ли что-то сделает.

Он вскидывается, заглядывает в глаза одной из самых древних и могущественных волшебниц этого мира в слепой надежде, что она все же сумеет хотя бы подсказать, куда бежать.

Она качает головой: 

— Заклинаний, оживляющих мертвецов, нет, ты же сам это знаешь. 

И это конец. Они победили, они спасли мир, и даже то, что не давало Брюсу нормально жить в последние годы, объяснилось, вернулось настоящими воспоминаниями. Вот только все — зря.

Потому что Брюс-то справится, как всегда до этого справлялся со всем, что случалось. 

Без Кларка ему этого совершенно не хочется. 

Лоис оттирает его от тела, Брюс грузно плюхается на задницу, трет горящие глаза — и обнаруживает перед собой сжатый кулак мисс Принс. 

— Все не так плохо, — говорит она и улыбается. — Потому что заклинаний, возвращающих мертвых, никто не придумал. Но у меня есть…

— ...хроноворот, — заканчивает за нее Брюс. — Хроноворот. Спасибо. 

Это дает ему надежду. Больше чем надежду. Это дает ему силы жить.

Назад всего-то на четверть часа. Этого даже много, но Брюс предпочитает иметь запас времени.

Он прячется в тенях, пробирается в здание, в котором осталось копье. Он должен успеть — и он успеет. А о том, что вообще случилось, подумает позже. Когда в гавани не будет болтаться магическое чудовище, а Кларк спокойно унесет свою женщину домой.

Когда-то давно от мыслей о том, что у Кларка появится какая-нибудь женщина, Брюса начинало тошнить. Сейчас он этому тоже не рад, но пусть Кларк будет лучше где-нибудь с кем-нибудь и живым, чем одиноким и мертвым.

А авроров нет — не успели? Тот приказ о невмешательстве все еще действует? Почему они оставили артефакты криптидов людям? 

Впрочем, пусть и не появляются. 

Они справятся и так.

К копью он успевает в последнюю секунду: бледный до зелени Кларк как раз цепляется за него, чтобы торжественно самоубиться. 

Криптонит — это наверняка то самое зелье, которым смазали в тюрьме наручники Кларка. Постарались, сволочи, изобрести что-то, с помощью чего его можно было бы обезвредить.

Брюс найдет, кому за это отомстить. Потом. 

Он наступает Кларку на запястье, наклоняется и вытаскивает копье из его рук. Конечно, так себя вести нельзя, есть множество правил пользования хроноворотом, одно другого строже, но Брюсу плевать. У него банально нет сил на то, чтобы выдумать, как именно исправить все незаметно. Кларк будет жить, все остальное — не важно. Точка.

Отсюда, из руин, он видит самого себя, выпускающего в Думсдея последнюю криптонитовую гранату. 

Глаза у Кларка, видящего то же самое, больше лица. А вот на Лоис Лейн придется наложить Обливиэйт. Только палочку сначала найти. 

— Но… как? — ошалело спрашивает Кларк, рывком поднимаясь на ноги. — Вас же не двое?

Они теряют время, драгоценные секунды, мисс Принс, конечно, амазонка, но не всесильна. Брюс все равно объясняет: 

— Хроноворот. Сможешь затащить меня ему за спину? А сам отвлечешь спереди.

По идее слово “хроноворот” Кларку не должно ничего сказать — но говорит. Говорит! 

Он не спорит, кивает, тащит Брюса куда сказано, а сам перемещается к морде голема, опять соревнуясь в том, чей лазер круче. Не лазер, это магия огня — термины из двух миров путаются в голове, Брюс спотыкается о них и тут же отбрасывает в сторону. Все потом.

Все. Потом.

В этот раз у них получается, как надо. Копье, вогнанное голему в макушку, выключает его мгновенно. Брюс начинает, Кларк заканчивает, перехватив древко, пока монстр падает, и пошевелив им, чтобы гарантированно уничтожить то, что заменяет голему мозг. 

Брюса при этом отшвыривает далеко в сторону, как и мисс Принс. 

Второй он так и стоит, где стоял. Брюс чувствует на себе свой собственный взгляд — те еще ощущения, прямо скажем.

Кларк жив. 

Жив. 

Этому нужно радоваться, но у Брюса нет сил даже встать, что уж говорить об эмоциях.

Его накроет, конечно. Не прямо сейчас, так чуть позже. А пока ему достаточно того, что к нему подходит мисс Принс, Кларк приносит и ставит в стороне Лоис Лейн, протягивает Брюсу руку и рывком поднимает его на ноги. 

И смотрит только на него, не отрываясь, не отводя ни на секунду взгляд, растерянно, недоуменно, почти жалко. Помнит? Не помнит? 

— Я, — начинает Кларк, когда вдалеке раздается вой сирен и стрекот вертолетов. И хлопки аппарации. — Брюс?.. 

Брюс отворачивается: пока он не хочет ничего слышать. Вообще ничего. Особенно если учесть, что вокруг собираются более… первоочередные проблемы.

И мисс Принс, спасибо Мерлину за нее, приходит ему на помощь. 

— Идите по домам, я разберусь здесь. С магами так точно, а не-маги что-нибудь придумают себе сами. Мы можем поговорить завтра или когда вы будете готовы. Но не затягивайте, впереди у нас ожидаются… веселые деньки. 

— Скорее, месяцы, — отзывается почему-то Кларк. — Брюс, я… Я отведу Лоис домой и приду к тебе. Можно? 

Все же вспомнил? Или нет? В конце концов, и без магии им есть что обсудить. 

И нет, нельзя, но Брюс соглашается: 

— Можно. 

И разворачивается навстречу прилетевшему крылу. Первое, разбитое Думсдеем, поднимает в воздух грузовой дрон, а Брюс забирает с собой копье. 

Альфред, как всегда, угадывает его желания раньше, чем Брюс высказывает их вслух.

Альфред Пенниуорт, известный аврор, почти ставший главой Федерального подразделения аврората и отказавшийся от должности из-за Брюса. 

Он дружил с родителями, а когда они погибли — в обоих реальностях из-за грабителя, ни за что, — Альфред вызвался опекать и растить Брюса. 

Брюс был мерзким ребенком и куда более мерзким подростком, а у Альфреда как-то хватало сил, чтобы утихомиривать его, разбираться с последствиями его идиотских выходок, руководить школой авроров и реформировать ее, да еще и участвовать в подковерных политических игрищах.

И этот человек сейчас — дворецкий Брюса. Конечно, не обычный, не такой, как в нормальных домах, но все равно это… смешно. 

Поместье сжег Адский огонь, и тушили его явно маги. Сгорела библиотека, сгорел Альфи, старый и верный домовой эльф, портреты предков, родовое древо, редкие артефакты. 

Наследие древнего и уважаемого рода погибло в огне. Возможно, что-нибудь осталось в подвалах?

Тело Альфи — хотя какое тело после Адского огня?.. Книги, как же их жаль, сколько знаний исчезло только потому, что… Почему? Потому что Брюс полез туда, куда его не звали, и притащил с собой ни в чем не виноватых и наивных детей? Потому что он сам был наивнее некуда и понадеялся, что его будут нормально судить, а там удастся высказаться, обратить внимание на творящееся в мире? Потому что он втянул в это Кларка, рисковал его жизнью, как будто имел на это право? 

Что из этого — причина? Все вместе? Что-то еще, до чего Брюс пока не додумался? 

Одно ясно: Брюс виноват.

Им всем повезло, что их не казнили, а всего лишь лишили памяти. 

Почему она вернулась? Из-за того, что Брюс что-то сделал с амулетом? 

Это нужно выяснить, чем быстрее, тем лучше.

И да — что помнят остальные? Барри, Циско, Кейт, Бет, братья Мардон. Те, кого наказывали Йорубой раньше. Это важно, среди них нашлось бы много преступников, и неизвестно, чем они ответят миру, вернув себе и воспоминания, и магию.

Кстати о магии. Способности Кларка — это явно заклинания криптидов, принявшие такую странную форму. Почему тогда у Брюса нет никаких способностей? Он был сильным магом, многие — да почти все, кроме разве что Кларка — в подметки ему не годились, и что? Где его лазеры из глаз, супернепробиваемость и суперскорость? 

Дорога домой занимает как-то удивительно много времени, несмотря на бесконечный поток мыслей и вопросов без ответов. Несмотря на основательное раздвоение личности: Брюсу-магу взаимно не нравится Брюс-Бэтмен, что вполне логично, они друг из друга не получились бы. Бэтмен никогда не вырос бы из мага, немного наивного и верящего, что мир можно сделать лучше. Маг никогда не превратился бы в Бэтмена, ему просто не хватило бы жестокости, хладнокровия и выдержки. Да и поводов не имелось.

Конечно, Бэтмен продолжил делать то, что начал маг, просто среди тех, кто магией не владел. Но маг никогда никого не калечил и даже не нападал, ему вполне хватало собранной информации, которую потом он мог сдать своим же. Не калечил вне основной работы, на ней как раз хватало и крови, и трупов. 

Продолжил, да, но они все равно настолько разные, что пока непонятно, как они уживутся в одном Брюсе — хм… миллиардере, вот. Им он был и в магическом прошлом, и в не-магическом настоящем. 

Он ловит себя на том, что истерически хихикает, да еще и дергает машину так, что его мотает из стороны в сторону. Дрон, висящий на хвосте, не менее истерически пищит, ему, бедолаге, тяжело успевать за маневрами крыла. 

Странно, что молчит Альфред — а ему в глаза как смотреть? Он попался вообще ни за что, он даже толком не знал ни о чем, только догадывался, и все равно попал под амулет Йорубы. И стал дворецким. Конечно, он был куда больше, чем просто слугой — собственно, именно слугой он никогда не являлся, но все равно… стыдно. Брюс прекрасно отплатил ему за заботу, великолепно просто. 

До особняка он добирается почти сорок минут — неприлично долго. И никого не обнаруживает дома. Вообще никого — Альфред ушел? Куда? Вернется? 

Брюс сажает крыло, выбирается из него, потом из брони, потом моется, чтобы окончательно взять себя в руки и заткнуть спорящих друг с другом Бэтмена и мага. Точнее, они не спорят на самом деле, но мысленный монолог напоминает ругающихся друг с другом людей. 

Маг совсем недоволен тем, что Бэтмен попытался убить Кларка.

Бэтмена бесит то, что его судят категориями родом из две тысячи второго, давно и безнадежно устаревшими.

Можно напиться и рухнуть в тяжелый пьяный сон — не выход.

Можно выпить зелье сна без сновидений, только где его взять? Впрочем, это тоже не вариант. Кларк обещал прийти. Прилететь, да. Зачем — непонятно. Поговорить? Дать в зубы? Сказать, что прошлое было неплохим, но в настоящем им лучше не общаться?

Вода не помогает, конечно, но хотя бы смывает копоть и пепел с волос и немного притупляет боль в избитом теле.

Зелья, какие-нибудь заживляющие и успокаивающие, стали бы прекрасной альтернативой нормальной медицине, но для того, чтобы их купить, нужно аппарировать в магический квартал, что невозможно без палочки, которой у Брюса нет.

Он не уверен, что в нем есть магия, если честно. Физические ощущения никак не изменились, и что-то это значит, но что?

Зато теперь понятно, почему он работал один — опыта с командой ему хватило, чтобы научиться доверять одному себе. 

И понятно, почему он никого не любил: после Кларка кто угодно казался пресным и бесцветным.

И даже почему именно Бэтмен — понятно. Группа Кларка обзывала Брюса летучей мышью и кровопийцей. Именно оттуда и маска, и символ — оттуда, а не из-за мышей, живущих в пещере под домом.

Он каким-то образом все это знал, только не помнил. У всех так? 

Брюс выбирается из душа, чувствуя себя чуть ли не хуже, чем до него. Все тело болит, в голове раздрай, но он как-то еще ухитряется держать себя в руках, хотя хочется немного побегать по потолку.

Кларк умер из-за него. То, что он жив, ничего не меняет. Хроноворот принадлежал Диане, Брюс всего лишь попытался поправить то, что сам же натворил.

Если бы не было копья, голема бы они не уничтожили, но Кларк все равно бы умер.

Брюс обещал — не ему, себе, — что с Кларком никогда ничего не случится, и что в итоге?.. Конечно, это обещание он сдержать не сумел бы, но он даже не попробовал.

— Мастер Брюс? — возникает в дверях Альфред. Одетый почему-то в мантию. — С возвращением. Как вы… ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Прекрасно, — врет Брюс, шагает к нему и обнимает, утыкаясь, как в наивном детстве, лицом в плечо. Бэтмен не мог позволить себе ничего подобного, да и не хотел. А вот магической его половине хочется, и отказывать ей, наверное, не стоит.

Его обнимают в ответ, гладят, как маленького, по голове, стискивают — правда, не сильно, физически Альфред слабее — и отпускают. 

— И как ты чувствуешь себя на самом деле? — снова спрашивает Альфред, отходит к столу, кладет на него крохотный сверток и увеличивает его одним движением палочки. — Зелья. Успокаивающее, заживляющее, мазь от ушибов и синяков. Я наложил на поместье охранные чары, какие смог. Магия места сопротивляется, я ей все же не хозяин, так что вам нужно купить палочку и все обновить. Нас всех ожидают непростые времена. 

Он сбивается, то вы, то ты — логично. Брюс тоже не знает, как к нему обращаться и кто они теперь друг другу. И что сказать, тоже совершенно непонятно.

Между тем Альфред продолжает: 

— Я вспомнил все еще полтора года назад, когда мистер Кент разгромил Метрополис. И все это время занимался поиском союзников. Магия вернулась тогда же.

— Нашли?

— Нашел, конечно. Деятельность президента много кому не нравится. Мы ждали только вас, вы должны были вспомнить, чтобы дать показания. Мы все закончим сами, тебе не нужно туда лезть. Того, что ты уже сделал, достаточно. Ты поднял первую волну возмущения. Теперь отдыхай, мирись с Кларком, учись заново колдовать, это совсем непросто, если учесть, что амулет Йорубы оставил вас практически сквибом. Точно пока я не знаю, но предполагаю, что именно ваша магия, вмешавшаяся в магию амулета, позволила вам не забыть, и всем остальным тоже. Мне нужно идти, Брюс, но я вернусь. Быть твоим дворецким куда веселее, чем директором школы. Я вернусь. 

Он аппарирует прямо из дома, с ходу, за две минуты объяснив почти все, что Брюс хотел знать. Не задав ни одного вопроса и избавив его от кучи проблем.

Брюс решает пока не мазаться и ничего не пить — он уснет и не услышит Кларка, с которым хочется поговорить. Вполне возможно, в последний раз о чем-то личном. 

Трудные времена — мисс Принс тоже о них говорила. И Брюс прекрасно понимает, что не сможет сидеть на месте и ждать, пока все сделают за него. И Кларк не сможет. И остальные — если они помнят. 

Если Кларк не помнит, то Брюс не будет ему ничего рассказывать. Чтобы защитить, угу. Кого проще беречь, криптида или криптонца? И то и другое непросто.

Брюс одевается, не в домашнее, а в брюки и рубашку, как в доспехи. Поднимается из пещеры в дом, наливает себе виски — с успокаивающим зельем алкоголь не сочетается вообще никак, — опирается одной рукой о столик, другой подносит ко рту бокал.

— Я отнес Лоис домой, — сообщает откуда-то сзади Кларк. Брюс не роняет бокал только благодаря железной выдержке и годам тренировок. — Она задавала вопросы. 

— И что ты ответил? — спрашивает Брюс, развернувшись и вернув виски на стол. 

Кларк стоит в центре комнаты, до него десять метров, не меньше. Плохо. Брюс делает первый шаг к нему, и Кларк, как отражение, повторяет его движение. 

— Ничего. Я почти ничего не помню. Ты сказал "хроноворот", и я вспомнил, а до этого… 

Второй шаг.

— Ты все равно не можешь рассказать ей всю правду. Мы не имеем на это права.

Третий шаг.

— Да, это мне объяснила Диана. Мисс Принс. 

Четвертый шаг. 

— Что еще она сказала? 

Пятый шаг.

— Что ты расскажешь остальное. 

Шестой шаг — и они почти сталкиваются носами. Кларк обнимает его за шею, на его лице одновременно растерянность и решительность, он тянется к Брюсу, склоняет голову к плечу и целует.

Сначала неловко и робко, как в самый первый раз, потом чуть наглее, чтобы через мгновение привычно и знакомо сдаться, отдать инициативу, позволяя делать с собой что угодно. 

Брюс запускает пальцы в пыльные, покрытые грязью и сажей волосы, пытается ухватиться за бок, но ладонь соскальзывает с гладкой ткани костюма, и это неимоверно бесит. 

Как и то, что Кларк отстраняется, совсем немного, упирается лбом в лоб, держится за Брюса, как тонущий за кусок пенопласта. 

— Я знаю тебя, — шепчет он. — Знаю, но не помню. Ты же… поможешь? Вспомнить? Себя, нас, что там было, ведь было же?

Было — куда больше чем было, и до сих пор есть, и маг тихонько скулит от счастья, пока Бэтмен потрясенно и пристыженно молчит.

Пока Брюс гладит Кларка по волосам и соглашается: 

— Конечно. Помогу.

Как будто могло быть иначе.


	5. I see

**Общие сведения**  
 **Место:** Готэм-сити  
 **Дата:** 03.03.2017  
 **Следователь:** аврор Джинна Шелки  
 **Допрос начат:** 12:15  
 **Допрос окончен:** 16:48  
 **Примененные зелья:** —   
**Примененные заклинания:** — 

**Арестант**  
 **Имя:** Марта   
**Фамилия:** Джеймсон  
 **Дата рождения:** 19.10.1976  
 **Место жительства:** Готэм-сити  
 **Гражданство:** США  
 **Семейное положение:** замужем  
 **Род занятий:** зельевар 

**Допрос по делу номер:** ᚺ596ᚩᛥᛟ6-P

 **Выдержка из протокола:**   
**ОТВЕТ:** Это было в две тысячи втором году! Я не помню!  
 **ВОПРОС:** Миссис Шелки, если вы не будете отвечать на мои вопросы, я применю Веритасерум. Итак, седьмого июня две тысячи второго года вы вступили в контакт с мистером Далтоном, чтобы продать ему успокаивающее зелье?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Вы не имеете права на Веритасерум.  
 **ВОПРОС:** Имею. Я просто пытаюсь дать вам шанс сознаться во всем добровольно и получить меньший срок. Возможно, даже просто штраф. У нас есть доказательства ваших контактов с не-магами, допрос по сути проформа, но чем меньше вы кооперируете, тем меньше ваши шансы на благополучный исход дела. Итак?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Ну хорошо. Он связался со мной сам. Сказал, что знает, что я ведьма, ему об этом рассказали в Британии, кто — не уточнял. Еще он сказал, что хорошо заплатит.   
**ВОПРОС:** Почему вы не обратились за помощью в аврорат или в крайнем случае не наложили на не-мага Обливиэйт?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Я наложила, только позже, когда он начал требовать яды. До этого боялась, он сказал, что доказательства лежат в защищенном месте, и если я попытаюсь с ним что-нибудь сделать, то весь мир узнает о магах.   
**ВОПРОС:** А аврорат?   
**ОТВЕТ:** А я пыталась, но ваш коллега намекнул мне, что я сяду за это в тюрьму. За контакты с не-магом. В тюрьму мне не хотелось, да и деньги были нужны.   
**ВОПРОС:** Как звали коллегу?   
**ОТВЕТ:** Дамиан Роллинг.

_Апрель две тысячи двадцать первого_

Сверкающие хрусталем люстры, приятный свет свечей, негромкие разговоры, ненавязчивая музыка, очень дорогой алкоголь в старинном хрустале — стандартный набор любого приема, что дома, что в Британии, что где-нибудь там в Японии и Китае. Конечно, различаются детали, но, побывав на десятке приемов, от всех остальных можно не ждать ничего нового.

Впрочем, в Министерстве магии Великобритании уютно, да и на Кларка почти никто не обращает внимания.

Он здесь довеском к Брюсу, как и почти всегда в их цивильной жизни. Иногда ему не рады, чаще перед ним лебезят, пытаясь через него добраться до Брюса. Кто-то угрожает, кто-то пытается подружиться. Но это все там, где людям от Брюса что-нибудь надо.

Магической Британии от него не нужно ничего вообще, копии книг из библиотеку Уэйнов Брюс подарил местной школе целителей просто так и, как итог, он в центре внимания, а Кларк в стороне наблюдает за ним и теми, кто его обхаживает. Библиотека, как и сокровищница, не погибли в пожаре из-за дополнительных чар. Конечно, Адское пламя сожрало бы и их, но его потушили раньше, и бедняга Альфи все эти годы следил за книгами и артефактами, а попасть в новый дом у него не получалось. 

Ничего интересного, однако виски совсем неплох, как и крохотные закуски, и музыка, и даже разговоры. 

_Пять лет назад на таком же приеме — они приехали, чтобы показать Брюса целителю Малфою и понять, что творится с его магией — Кларк не мог и глотка сделать, его заваливали вопросами о том, что творится в Америке, дергали и не давали нормально вздохнуть. Сбежать он не имел права тоже, потому что иначе они все набросились бы на Брюса, а ему и так пришлось нелегко._

_Пожалуй, ему было тяжелее всех. Магия вернулась и к Кларку, и к Барри, и к Кейтлин с Циско, к Альфреду раньше них всех, ну а куда делись Мардоны и что с ними случилось, Кларк не выяснял. Лекс и тот сумел бы нормально колдовать, если бы ему кто-нибудь позволил. А Брюс нет._

_Малейшее магическое усилие выбивало его из колеи минимум на день. Правда, он все равно умудрился обновить охранные заклинания поместья — и рухнул, едва договорив последнее. Кларк подхватил его у самой земли, не позволил удариться — но ничего не мог поделать с магическим истощением. Как будто где-то рядом находилась черная дыра, в которую утекала вся магия Брюс._

_Целитель Малфой недоуменно пожал плечами и разразился целой речью о том, что никто и никогда не додумывался хвататься за активированный амулет Йорубы и уж тем более не вспоминал после четырнадцати лет новой жизни старую. Так что никаких прогнозов, и никаких советов, и даже никаких догадок о том, почему все именно так, больше спите, меньше нервничайте, не напрягайтесь, пейте укрепляющие зелья, и все когда-нибудь восстановится само собой, как это обычно бывает с магическим истощением._

_Совет был хорош — только не для Брюса. Впрочем, все со временем таки прошло, вот только тянулось неимоверно долго._

Кларк снимает бокал с виски с проплывающего мимо подноса, присматривается к томному юноше, виснущему на локте Брюса, обнаруживает в его заднице пробку и смазку, хмыкает и отворачивается.

Женщины, пытающиеся увести у него Брюса, Кларку нравятся больше — правда, он не хочет понимать почему. У них всех, без разницы какого пола, нет ни одного шанса. 

Потому что было очень сложно, и после того, что они с Брюсом вместе пережили, разлучить их сможет разве что смерть. 

_Кларку понадобился год, чтобы это осознать, и еще один, чтобы убедить Брюса, но у него получилось. Закончилось это тихой свадьбой на пятерых: они сами, Альфред, мама и Альфи. Потом о ней, конечно же, узнали все, и в магическом мире, и в не-магическом. Пресса обоих миров полоскала в основном Кларка, как могла, но ему было не до того, чтобы обращать на них внимания._

_В тот же год измененная Йорубой реальность выплюнула через дыры других миров чудовищ. Нечто, ищущее перчатку и камни, когда-то украшавшие ее, а потом уничтожить мир. Другое нечто, притащившее с собой своих чудовищ, красноглазых и крылатых. Следующее нечто, родившееся на Земле благодаря стараниям такого же Измененного, как Кларк или Брюс, только не вспомнившего ничего. Четвертое рухнуло с неба, а за ним пришли небесные киты и существа, похожие на ящериц._

_Скучать не приходилось, в общем. К Брюсу и Кларку присоединились еще и Барри, и Диана, и жертва технического прогресса Киборг, и даже чистопородный антлантец Артур, не человек, а магическое существо, почти такое же сильное, как и Кларк. Но только почти._

_Параллельно с этим всем Брюса и Кларка таскали по судам, в основном в качестве свидетелей, но и от обвинений приходилось отбиваться. И пытаться понять, что же случилось._

_Вспомнил Кларк все очень быстро, в ту же ночь после Думсдея, Брюс называл слово и событие, в памяти Кларка словно открывался кран, и воспоминания лились в мозг, мешаясь с теми, что дала Йоруба._

_Потом они сравнили воспоминания, и примчавшийся в гости Барри тоже, выяснили, что сны появились примерно в одно и то же время — когда Барри очнулся от комы. То есть начальная реакция, возвращение прошлого, — это в чем-то его заслуга. А в вот том, что они вообще смогли вспомнить, виноват Брюс и его попытка сломать амулет Йорубы. Из-за этого же он стал практически сквибом._

Еще час-полтора, и они уйдут. Кларку тут не то чтобы не нравится, но в общем и целом тут достаточно скучно. Можно было бы подойти к Брюсу, но Кларку откровенно лень играть в гляделки с теми, кто его окружает, так что он выбирается на балкон и продолжает вспоминать.

_На утро после Думсдея за ними пришли авроры. Последний рывок бьющегося в агонии правительства, последняя попытка наказать тех, кто, как они считали, виноват. Ни Кларк, ни Брюс не знали, что ночью в магической Америке произошел переворот, президент, его помощники и федеральный аврор лишились должностей, но вот исполнители, преданные им, остались на местах. Их посчитали неважными, а они посчитали, что смерть вспомнивших Измененных снова вернет все на круги своя._

_Они ничего не успели сделать. Даже обычный человек мог увернуться от Авады. Кларк, с которым остались все его способности, за полсекунды не только уволок Брюса подальше, но и отобрал у незваных гостей палочки и подправил профили. Просто потому что хотелось. Брюс потом злился: он тоже мечтал дать кому-нибудь по роже, но физически так и не получилось. Зато морально он оторвался, когда аврорат поднял все дела по нелегальному сотрудничеству с не-магами за последние тридцать лет. Брюс, неизменно отстраненный и вежливый, ухитрялся, не меняя тона и не повышая голоса, язвить, истекать ядом и поливать всех отборным сарказмом. Судей, следователей, остатки правительства — досталось всем._

_В магический мир ни Кларк, ни Брюс так и не вернулись. Зачем? У них осталась их налаженная не-магическая жизнь. Готэм и корпорация у Брюса, землетрясения, пожары, торнадо, цунами и прочие катастрофы у Кларка. Ну и журналистика, вместе с Лоис, с которой Кларк ухитрился остаться в дружеских отношениях._

_Никаких других с ней быть не могло: Кларк любил ее, пока не помнил Брюса. Вернувшись к нему, вспомнив его, все, что между ними было, Кларк банально не хотел для себя чего-то меньшего, а Лоис даже близко не дотягивала до Брюса по всем параметрам. Зато с ней интересно работать, особенно если и Брюс подключается к анализу и поиску данных._

На балконе отлично. Теплый майский вечер пахнет сиренью и миндалем: министерство находится в огромном поместье, когда-то принадлежавшем кому-то из Пожирателей смерти, и сад вокруг него ухожен и шикарен.

Кларк знает, что раньше Министерство базировалось в Лондоне, но после войны, после реформ и реструктурирования его перенесли сюда. На взгляд Кларка — отличная идея. Некоторые из зданий корпорации Брюса, в основном те, где располагаются лаборатории, находятся в похожих парках, и Кларк, когда приходит туда за чем-нибудь, видит сидящих на улице людей. Работающими или лежащими на траве с ноутбуками, планшетами, бумагами. А в главном офисе, прямо возле кабинета Брюса, есть небольшой садик, в котором должен отдыхать сам Брюс. Само собой, ничего подобного он не делает, разве что Кларк сваливается ему на голову с обедом.

К нему приближаются. Цокот каблуков отчетливо слышен без суперслуха, вычислить направление несложно. Кларк оборачивается и обнаруживает в паре метров от себя кудрявую молодящуюся блондинку, затянутую в узкую и ничего совершенно не скрывающую зеленую мантию.

Кларк принял бы ее за престарелую любительницу мальчиков помоложе — ей под семьдесят, а Кларк не выглядит даже на тридцать, — но рядом с ней в воздухе болтается развернутый пергамент и Прытко пишущее перо. 

Журналистка. Причем вряд ли такая, как Лоис — ищущая правду, докапывающаяся до настоящей грязи, пытающаяся помочь. На лице этой дамы написано желание найти жареные, желательно почти подгоревшие факты, извратить их до неузнаваемости и скормить читателям.

Кларк ненавидит ей подобных, хоть и понимает, зачем они нужны. 

От дамочки можно сбежать, а можно сделать с ней что-нибудь неприятное. Кларк слышал, как полчаса назад она якобы интервьюировала совсем молоденькую девушку, задавая ей идиотские вопросы, не слушая ответы и тут же диктуя перу что-то свое, не имеющее никакого отношения к тому, что девушка рассказывала. 

Кларк сладко улыбается в ответ на сладенькую же улыбку журналистки и улавливает с другого конца зала вопрос: 

— Нужна помощь? 

Головой Кларк качает, не только отказываясь, но и в очередной раз удивляясь тому, насколько маниакальной бывает забота Брюса. 

_Чуть ли не с первого дня после того, как они снова оказались вместе, Брюс его... оберегал. Защищал и пытался прятать — доходило до скандалов, до того, что Кларк улетал из дома голым, лишь бы побыть хоть пару часов без наблюдения. Бесило это страшно, пока однажды, во время его очередного отсутствия после ссоры, Брюс не сказал сам себе, но зная, что Кларк услышит:_

_— Один раз мне довелось держать в руках твое мертвое тело. Второго я не переживу._

_Кларк вернулся через двадцать секунд и решил проблему двумя предложениями:_

_— А почему ты считаешь, что я переживу подобное даже в первый раз? Давай как-нибудь придумаем, как, не отрываясь от спасения мира по выходным, сделать жизнь нас обоих безопаснее._

_Конечно, вышло далеко не сразу, но со временем забота из удушающей превратилась в обычную заботу любящего человека, а количество синяков, ушибов, переломов и разнообразных ран, с которыми Брюс возвращался домой, уменьшилось раз в десять._

— Мистер Уэйн, — радостно скалится наконец-то добравшаяся до него журналистка. — Меня зовут Рита Скитер, и я ведущий репортер "Ежедневного пророка", самой читаемой газеты магической Британии. Вы не ответите на несколько моих вопросов о вашем муже и отношениях с ним? 

С этим к Кларку регулярно подходят представители и желтой прессы, и серьезных финансовых журналов, и развлекательного чтива для женщин всех возрастов. Он отказывается почти всегда, решает отказаться и здесь. Беседа с дамочкой вечер интереснее не сделает, а напишет она какое-нибудь дерьмо. То есть она и так его напишет, но Кларк не хочет иметь с этим ничего общего.

— Нет, мэм. Простите. 

Пергамент резво пускается строчить. Через бумагу все прекрасно видно, и зеркальное отражение букв не мешает, Кларк всматривается и невольно хмыкает. 

**Выразительные синие глаза наполняются слезами, как только речь заходит о супруге Кларка Уэйна, мистере Брюсе Уэйне, известном в магическом и маггловском мире миллиардере и повесе.**

**По слухам, даже магический брак не мешает мистеру Брюсу Уэйну уходить с вечеринок и приемов каждый раз с новой женщиной или новым мужчиной.**

**Молодой — Кларк Уэйн младше своего старшего супруга на семь лет — муж больше не удовлетворяет аппетиты миллиардера?**

**Или этот брак изначально был фикцией? Источники, близкие к паре, утверждают, что слишком скромная для миллиардера и слишком поспешная свадьба была сыграна не из любви, а по причинам, которые источник назвать отказался.**

**Так что, возможно, скоро одному из самых скандальных и неравных браков магической Америки придет конец. На приеме в британском Министерстве магии Брюс Уэйн не обращал внимания на мужа, уделяя все свое время мисс Уортон, магглорожденной талантливой волшебнице, наследнице крупного маггловского издательства.**

**Но в чем проблема? Разница в социальном положении оказалась слишком большой? Или Брюсу Уэйну банально слишком мало одного супруга?**

На последнем предложении Кларк смеется в голос: такое про них писали регулярно, правда, в неуемных сексуальных контактах обвиняли в основном Кларка. 

Желтая пресса от страны к стране не меняется. Пожалуй, пусть это напечатают: Брюса такие статьи веселят, особенно поданные вместе с завтраком. 

Кларк представляет себе, как Брюс будет смеяться во время чтения особо экспрессивных пассажей, и даже меняет свое решение не говорить с журналисткой, но его планам сбыться не суждено.

— Мисс Скитер, — зовет слева ледяной женский голос. — Мы ведь договаривались…

Журналистку на мгновение перекашивает, секундой позже она расплывается в еще более сладенькой улыбке, чем при общении с Кларком, разворачивается и исчезает в толпе, оставив пергамент болтаться в воздухе. 

— Извините, мистер Уэйн, — тяжело вздыхает рядом все та же женщина. Кларк поворачивается и с некоторым удивлением узнает Гермиону Грейнджер. Точнее, уже не Грейнджер. — Мисс Скитер иногда бывает абсолютно невыносима. 

— Это профессиональное, миссис Снейп. Примите мои поздравления.

Она очаровательно краснеет и оглядывается на зал, в котором рядом с целителем Малфоем стоит ее муж, некрасивый полуседой высокий мужчина. Известный зельевар: именно ему Кларк два года назад отдал пинту своей крови для экспериментов. Слухи о том, что зелья, содержащие данную добровольно кровь криптидов, творят чудеса, ходили давно. Рецепты нашлись дома в библиотеке, а вот зельевара, которому можно было бы доверить эксперименты с ними, Брюс искал долго. Северуса Снейпа они в итоге выбрали вместе и не прогадали: сваренные им зелья с кровью Кларка вытаскивают людей буквально с того света — как Брюса полгода назад, например, — восстанавливают память, снимают последствия проклятий и возвращают безумцам разум. Как Лексу вернули — правда, Лекса это не спасло. Сдал он их под Веритасерумом, после на него наложили Обливиэйт, так что виноват он изначально не был. А вот двойственность ощущений после взрыва в "СтарЛабс" свела его с ума. Лекса жаль, он не заслужил такой судьбы, но что поделаешь.

Хорошие, в общем, зелья. 

Еще лучше то, что источник крови мистер Снейп не сдает, хотя ему за это предлагали немалые суммы. И даже угрожали. 

Интересно, а миссис Снейп знает, кто поставляет ее мужу ингредиенты для зелий? 

— Спасибо, — улыбается она. И начинает сиять: — Книги, которые ваш супруг пожертвовал Школе целителей, прекрасны. Столько утерянных знаний возвращается в мир. Это великолепно. Многие… представители древних родов сожгли свои библиотеки, лишь бы книги оттуда не попали в чужие руки. 

— Я слышал об этом, миссис Снейп, — кивает Кларк. — Невосполнимая потеря. 

Она слишком не похожа на элегантных и сдержанных дам высшего общества — и этим подкупает. Открытостью, неуемной жаждой знаний. Жаль, что она маг, а не мета, из нее вышла бы прекрасная союзница. 

— Увы, да. 

— Мистер Кингсли, — говорит Брюс так, словно прощается, и Кларк мгновенно отвлекается от миссис Снейп.

Брюс раскланивается еще с кем-то, разворачивается, оставив ту самую наследницу всего, которую якобы охмурял, вместе с тем молодым человеком, который явно охмурял его, и через весь зал идет к балкону. 

Они довольно давно вместе, но Кларк не может не любоваться. Не смотреть на него, даже после совсем короткой, буквально в час длиной, разлуки, как будто видит впервые. Не может не задерживать дыхание, каждый раз заново осознавая: мой. 

Мой. 

После бесконечных четырнадцати лет порознь, когда не было ничего, кроме мучительных снов. После первых месяцев вместе, во время которых они мучительно привыкали друг другу заново. Изменившиеся они — Брюс-маг очень сильно отличался от Брюса-Бэтмена, настолько, что Кларку временами казалось, он не видит в этом человеке вообще ничего, что любил когда-то. После ссор, недопонимания, тайн, которых у Бэтмена оказалось куда больше, чем нужно, после смерти, несколько раз прошедшей от каждого из них слишком близко — его, Кларка. Муж, любовник, партнер, союзник — просто любимый. 

Любимый сильнее, чем это нормально, но Кларка такие мелочи не волнуют. 

Брюс осторожно — как будто способен сделать ему больно физически — берет его за левое запястье, скользит ладонью по ладони, чтобы кольца коснулись друг друга, поднимает его руку и касается губами костяшки безымянного пальца. Всего на секунду, но и это крайне неприлично. Впрочем, никто кроме миссис Снейп их не видит, а она, целовавшаяся с мужем за портьерой — Кларк случайно их услышал, честное слово, — явно ничего и никому не скажет. 

Уходить вот прямо сейчас им нельзя, нужно все же вежливо попрощаться с миссис Снейп, это займет минуту-другую. 

Столько Кларк готов потерпеть, они никуда не спешат. Впереди у них отпуск, в порту их ждет яхта, на которой они вернутся домой, а это две, а то и все три недели вдвоем. Если ничего не случится, конечно. Кларк очень надеется, что ничего, разнообразия ради, не произойдет. 

И еще он хочет, чтобы Брюс наконец-то заметит его подарок: крохотный силуэт летучей мышки, вырезанный на внутренней стороне кольца. Не такой, как у Бэтмена, это было бы явно лишним. До и обозначает мышка совсем не Бэтмена, а счастье, как в Китае. 

Кларк, конечно, не имеет никакого отношения к Китаю, но его личная Летучая мышь для него именно счастье. Не безупречное, но счастье.

Так что пусть она будет и на кольцах.

Не для того, чтобы не забыть, — Брюс не забыл его даже после Йорубы.

А просто так.

Чтобы была.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ойя — африканская богиня, также известная как Йоруба. Она управляла всеми ветрами и властвовала над ветрами перемен. Она покровительствует торговле и рынкам и приносит удачу всем честным торговцам и тем, кто работает с деньгами. Эта богиня очень сильна, она выступает как воин-амазонка и спасительница жизней, властвующая над штормами. Ее можно вызывать в периоды перемен для всех дел, связанных с ремеслами, удачей в коммерции и обретением контроля над чьей-то судьбой.


End file.
